Украинская повстанческая армия
|Место действия: = |Оружие: = Винтовка Мосина, СВТ-40, Mauser 98k, Gewehr 43, М-43, ППШ, ППС-43, MP-35, MP-40, 39М, StG-44, MG-42, ZB vz. 30, Револьвер Нагана, Пистолет ТТ, Walther P38, Mauser C96, Luger P08, Walther PP, MG-34, MG 08, Пулемёт ДП, Ручной пулемет 31М Solothurn, Граната М24, M-39, Ф-1, РГ-42, Панцерфауст |Боевая техника: = Pak 35/36, 37-мм противотанковая пушка Бофорс, Ф-22, УСВ, ЗИС-3, Pak 36(r), 50-мм ротные миномёты образца 1938 и 1940 годов, 50-мм ротный миномёт образца 1941 года, 50-мм ротный миномёт образца 1941 года, 120-мм полковой миномёт образца 1938 года, 120-мм полковой миномёт образца 1943 года |Враги: = Вермахт, СС, РККА, НКВД, Армия Крайова, Армия Людова, Ястребки |Символ: = 90px }}Украинская повстанческая армия или УПА — подпольная украинская военная организация времён Второй Мировой войны, вооружённое крыло Организации украинских националистов. Действовала с весны 1943 года на территориях, входивших в состав Генерал-губернаторства (Галиция — с конца 1943, Холмщина — с осени 1943), рейхскомиссариата Украина (Волынь — с конца марта 1943), и румынской Транснистирии (Заднестровья) (Северная Буковина — с лета 1944). В 1943—1944 отряды УПА действовали против советских партизан, отрядов польского подполья — Армии Людовой и Армии Крайовой. C 1943 году действовала против германской оккупационной администрации и её вооружённых формирований. В 1943−1944 годах подразделения УПА были активно задействованы в организованном лидерами ОУН(б) уничтожении польского населения, преимущественно гражданского. С восстановлением советской власти действие УПА было распространено на военнослужащих Красной армии, внутренних и погранвойск НКВД СССР, сотрудников правоохранительных органов и служб безопасности, советских и партийных работников, колхозных активистов, представителей интеллигенции, приехавших «с востока», лиц из числа местного гражданского населения и структур ОУН(б), заподозренных в поддержке или лояльности советской власти. С середины 1946 года УПА пробовала наладить сотрудничество с французскими, британскими и американскими спецслужбами. Формально деятельность штабов и подразделений была прекращена 3 сентября 1949 года, но отдельные мелкие группы действовали до начала 1956 года. Предыстория Межвоенная Польша Организация украинских националистов (ОУН) возникла еще в 1929 году во Второй Речи Посполитой. Степан Андреевич Бандера, ставший одним из её руководителей, — сын греко-католического священника, участника Гражданской войны на стороне Западноукраинской республики против польских, советских, чешских войск. Окончив классическую гимназию в 1927 году, Степан Бандера уже был членом Украинской Войсковой Организации (УВО). Он выполнял задания УВО: распространял листовки, подпольные издания, работал курьером. Одновременно он входил в студенческую группу украинской националистической молодежи. Когда в начале 1929 года возникла ОУН, Бандера сразу стал ее членом. Под руководством Бандеры ОУН проводит серию резонансных терактов против польских властей. Первой стало покушение на жизнь школьного куратора Гадомского, осуществленное 28 сентября 1933 года, в знак протеста против уничтожения польскими властями украинского школьного образования и полонизации. 21 октября того же года 18–летний студент Львовского университета Николай Лемик убил в советском консульстве сотрудника ГПУ Алексея Майлова. Этим политическим убийством руководил лично Степан Бандера. Лемик добровольно сдался полиции, чтобы во время суда рассказать о голодоморе на советской Украине. В 1934 году ОУН организовала покушение на жизнь министра внутренних дел Польши Бронислава Перацкого, проводившего в 1930 году пацификацию украинцев в Восточной Галиции. Перацкий был убит тремя выстрелами в затылок в одном из ресторанов Варшавы. Практически все организаторы террористического акта были арестованы польской полицией. Избежать ареста удалось лишь киллеру Григорию Мацейко. В декабре 1935 года 12 обвиняемых — в том числе две женщины — предстали перед Варшавским окружным судом. Обвиняемые отказывались отвечать на вопросы по—польски, приветствовали друг друга возгласом «Слава Украине!», попытались превратить зал суда в трибуну пропаганды идей ОУН. 13 января 1936 года Степан Бандера, Николай Лебедь и Ярослав Карпинец были приговорены к смертной казни, остальные — к 7—15 годам тюремного заключения. Процесс имел огромный общественный резонанс. Власти, не осмеливаясь привести смертные приговоры в исполнение, объявили амнистию. Бандере и двум другим смертникам смертная казнь была заменена пожизненным заключением. В общей сложности на Варшавском и Львовском процессах 1935–1936 годов Бандера был семь раз приговорен к пожизненному заключению. В момент начала германского вторжения в Польшу, Бандера содержался в одиночной камере брестской тюрьмы. 13 сентября тюремная охрана разбежалась, и Бандера сбежал из тюрьмы. С самого начала своего возникновения ОУН находилась в поле зрения германских спецслужб и ещё до прихода Гитлера к власти установила тесные связи с Абвером и получала от него финансирование. В немецких разведшколах прошло обучение несколько сотен оуновских боевиков, а суммарный объём финансовой помощи некоторые авторы оценивают в 5 млн марок. С другой стороны, после убийства Бронислава Перацкого немецкая полиция по первому же требованию польских властей арестовала и депортировала в Польшу Николая Лебедя, арестовала и заключила в немецкую тюрьму ещё одного активиста ОУН, Рико ЯрогоНаша влада буде страшною — Марк Солонин. Сотрудничество германских спецслужб с ОУН продолжалось вплоть до Второй мировой войны и нападения Германии на СССРВєдєнєєв Д. В., Лисенко О. Є. Організація українських націоналістів і зарубіжні спецслужби (1920-1950-ті рр.) // «Украинский исторический журнал» — Киев: Институт Истории АН Украины, 2009 — № 3. — С. 132−146. (укр.). 1939 12 сентября 1939 (незадолго до падения Варшавы) на специальном совещании в поезде Гитлера обсуждались вопросы в отношении Польши и этнического украинского населения Польши. Согласно планам Гитлера, на границе с СССР необходимо было создать «государства-прокладки» между «Азией» и «Западом» — лояльные Третьему рейху Украину (на территории Галиции и Волыни) и Литву (включая Виленский край). На основании политических указаний райхсминистра иностранных дел Германии фон Риббентропа начальник штаба Верховного Главного командования вермахта Кейтель поставил задачу начальнику Абвера Канарису: «…организовать восстание при помощи украинских организаций, работающих с Вами и имеющих те же цели, а именно поляков и евреев». Под «украинскими организациями» имелась в виду Организация украинских националистов. Результатом этих указаний становится так называемый «Меморандум Канариса от 12 сентября 1939 года», представленный в материалах Нюрнбергского трибунала как документ 3047-ps. В ноябре 1939 около 400 украинских националистов начали обучение в лагерях абвера в Закопане, Комарне, Кирхендорфе и Гакештейне. В первых числах декабря 1939 краковское отделение ОУН (возглавляемое Бандерой), не согласовав своих действий с Центральным Проводом ОУН (ПУН) под руководством Андрея Мельника, направляет во Львов курьера с указаниями к подготовке ОУН к вооружённому выступлению. Курьер был перехвачен НКВД, которое сумело захватить ряд руководителей ОУН. 1940 В связи со значительными потерями в подпольной сети ПУН отдает в начале января 1940 приказ о воздержании от активных действий и переходе в глубокое подполье. Руководимое Бандерой краковское отделение ОУН продолжает готовить вооружённое восстание, отправляя из Генерал-губернаторства на территорию, контролируемую СССР, вооружённые «ударные» группы. Первая такая группа была направлена в конце января 1940, но была перехвачена пограничниками, части других групп удалось пройти незамеченными. 10 февраля 1940 Бандера создает и возглавляет собственный руководящий орган ОУН — Революционный провод (ОУН-Р) и фактически выходит из подчинения ПУН Мельника. 10 марта 1940 ОУН-Р планировало завершить подготовку к восстанию на территории западных областей Украинской ССР к середине мая 1940, к 20 марта на территорию УССР была переброшена часть руководящих кадров ОУН-Р, среди которых был и Иван Климов (Легенда) и Дмитрий Клячкивский. Планы были сорваны достаточно результативными действиями НКВД в апреле-мае 1940, в связи с этим восстание было перенесено на сентябрь-октябрь 1940. Одновременно с этим на территории Генерал-губернаторства шло активное обучение членов ОУН-Р военному и диверсионному делу. Среди экзаменаторов были Роман Шухевич и Ярослав Стецько. Для наиболее перспективных действовали штабные и специальные курсы в Кракове. При поддержке абвера проводились тактические учения с боевыми стрельбами. На территории УССР члены ОУН-Р собирали информацию о расположении воинских частей и складов РККА, а также подробную информацию о комсоставе РККА. Информация, полученная в августе 1940 НКВД от перехваченного связного ОУН-Р из Кракова опять сорвала запланированное восстание. В ходе мероприятий НКВД против подполья ОУН-Р было захвачено более 2 тысяч винтовок, 43 пулемета, 600 пистолетов и прочее военное снаряжение и амуниция. ОУН-Р пришлось отозвать раскрытых резидентов на территорию Генерал-губернаторства. Зимой 1940—1941 подготовка членов ОУН-Р на территории Генерал-губернаторства продолжалась в ещё большем объёме. Спецподготовку по диверсионной работе в абверовских лагерях в Закопане, Крыныци, Команчи проходило несколько сотен бандеровцев. Позднее в ходе «процесса пятидесяти девяти» следователи НКВД установили: «После ареста Краевой Экзекутивы приехавший из-за границы по поручению Краковского центра ОУН Мирон Дмитрий (псевдоним „Роберт“) вместе с Зацным Львом (псевдоним „Троян“) принимают меры для возобновления разгромленной Краевой экзекутивы ОУН и ещё больше активизируют антисоветскую деятельность ОУН, чтобы подчинить все одной цели — подготовке вооружённого восстания против Советской власти, захвату власти в свои руки и созданию так называемого самостоятельного Украинского государства фашистского типа, по принципу „Украина для украинцев“. Готовя вооружённое восстание против Советской власти, ОУН рассчитывала не только на собственные силы, но также на интервенцию одного из соседних государств, причем краковский центр ОУН вел переговоры с рядом иностранных государств о прямой интервенции против Советского Союза». Весной 1941 бандеровцы вновь стали перебрасываться на территорию СССР. 1941 Первое упоминание о вооружённом формировании ОУН (б) содержится в тексте Акта провозглашения украинской государственности от 30 июня 1941 года: «Украинская национальная революционная армия создаётся на украинской земле, будет бороться дальше совместно с союзной немецкой армией против московской оккупации за Суверенную Соборную Украинскую Державу и новый порядок во всём мире». Предложение о создании «…Украинской армии, которая войдёт в войну на стороне Германии и будет вести её совместно с немецкой армией так долго, пока на всех фронтах современной войны она не победит», встречается и в меморандуме от 14 августа 1941 года, направленном ОУН(б) немецкой стороне. Ядром этой армии должен был стать созданный 25 февраля 1941 года с санкции руководителя абвера адмирала Канариса «Украинский легион». В оуновских документах это формирование фигурирует под названием ДУН (Дружины украинских националистов), состоявшие из групп «Север» (командир Роман Шухевич) и «Юг» (командир Рихард Ярый). В документах абвера они именовались «Специальное подразделение „Нахтигаль“» и «Организация Роланд» и входили в состав полка абвера «Бранденбург-800». После нападения 22 июня 1941 года Германии на СССР ОУН(б) начинает на временно оккупированных вермахтом территориях Украинской ССР и Белорусской ССР формирование отрядов украинской милиции. 25 июня 1941 г. Ярослав Стецько в своем письме-отчете Бандере писал: «создаем милицию, которая поможет убирать евреев». С осени 1941 ОУН(б) уделяет внимание наполнению украинской вспомогательной полиции своими сторонниками не только на западе, но и на востоке Украины — «украинская национально-сознательная молодёжь должна массово добровольно записываться в кадры украинской полиции» на восточноукраинских землях. Именно подразделения украинской полиции (4−6 тыс.) стали важной составляющей частью для сформированной весной 1943 г. Украинской Повстанческой Армии (УПА). Во время пребывания в местечке Юзвин военнослужащие батальона «Нахтигаль» узнали про аресты лидеров ОУН(б). В сложившейся ситуации Шухевич направил в адрес верховного командования вооружённых сил Вермахта письмо в котором указал, что в «результате ареста нашего правительства и лидера легион не может больше пребывать под командованием немецкой армии». 13 августа 1941 года «Нахтигаль» получил приказ передислоцироваться в Жмеринку, где на железнодорожном вокзале солдат разоружили (оружие вернули в конце сентября), оставив при этом личное оружие офицерам. После чего под охраной немецкой жандармерии их перевезли в Краков, а затем в Нойхаммер (современный Свентошув в Польше), куда батальон прибыл 27 августа. 21 октября 1941 года украинские личные составы «Нахтигаля» и «Роланда» были объединены в одно подразделение. К концу октября 1941 года образованный таким образом «Украинский легион» в составе около 650 человек был перебазирован во Франкфурт-на-Одере, где с 25 ноября с его членами началось заключение индивидуальных контрактов на службу в германской армии сроком на 1 год — с 1 декабря 1941 по 1 декабря 1942 г. 1942 К концу марта 1942 «Украинский легион», где Роман Шухевич был заместителем командира, был направлен в Белоруссию в ведение 201 охранной дивизии полиции и СД. В апреле 1942 на проходившей под Львовом второй конференции ОУН(б) было указано на «скорую возможность вооруженной борьбы за украинскую государственность в подходящее время», когда или СССР потерпит поражение, или Германия истощит свои силы в войне. Одним из приоритетных заданий определялось создание собственных вооруженных сил в виде широкого всенародного движения, не допуская при этом партизанщину. Вооружённая борьба против немецких оккупантов откладывалась на неопределённый срок, до времени наступления истощения сил немцев. Основными задачами ставилась борьба против «московско-большевистских влияний», «пропаганды партизанщины», «оппортунистов» из ОУН(м) и других украинских политических течений. За 9 месяцев пребывания на временно оккупированной территории Белорусской ССР, по собственным данным, «Украинский легион» уничтожил более 2000 советских партизан, потеряв 49 человек убитыми и 40 — ранеными. 1 декабря 1942 года истек срок годичного контракта военнослужащих «Украинского легиона», однако, никто из них не согласился подписать новый контракт. После чего подразделение было расформировано, а его бывших солдат и офицеров начали перебрасывать обратно в дистрикт Галиция Генерал-губернаторства. Создание УПА Националисты продолжают споры. Все они считают, что «все боеспособное население должно стать под знамена ОУН для борьбы против смертельного большевистского врага». Слышатся и призывы к восстанию против нацистов. Но большинство полагают: воевать надо против поляков и советских партизан. Борьба же против нацистов — второстепенна. Они не угрожают украинскому народу. В целом тезис: «в то время, когда на востоке ещё стоят миллионные большевистские армии, любая наша вооружённая акция против немцев была бы помощью Сталину» отображал основную направленность действий ОУН(б) в 1942. В лесах уже действуют отряды Тараса Боровца, принявшего псевдоним «Тарас Бульба». Они не подчиняются УПА, потому что не желают участвовать в массовых убийствах поляков и подчиняться Бандере. Ряды будущей УПА в период с 15 марта по 4 апреля 1943–го пополнило от 4 до 6 тысяч членов украинской вспомогательной полиции. К 1 мая 1943 была создана Главная команда УПА, которую возглавлял Василий Ивахив, а после его гибели (по официальной версии ОУН(Б) он был убит в бою с немцами, источники не бандеровского происхождения указывают на то, что он был «устранён» Службой безопасности ОУН(б)) 13 мая 1943 года — Дмитрий Клячкивский. По его приказу вооружённые подразделения «самостийников-державников» стали именоваться Украинской повстанческой армией (УПА) в конце мая 1943. В июне 1943 в УПА была создана военно-полевая жандармерия и служба безопасности (СБ). В июне — начале августа 1943 УПА состояла из 2 групп — УПА-Юг и УПА-Север. После III чрезвычайного Большого сбора ОУН (на котором было принято решение о «стратегии борьбы на 2 фронта — против московского и германского империализма») произошла широкая реорганизация структур УПА. В связи с увеличением её численности были сформированы: Северо-Западная группа (военный округ «Туров»); Северная группа (военный округ «Заграва»); Южная группа (военный округ «Эней») и Восточная группа (военный округ «Верещаки»). 27 августа 1943 Главная команда УПА издала указ, согласно которому все члены УПА теперь именовались казаками и делились на три группы: казаки-стрельцы, подстаршины и старшины. Вводились воинские звания и ранги — подстаршинские, старшинские и генеральские. В 1943 году после III чрезвычайного Большого сбора ОУН (на котором было принято решение о «стратегии борьбы на два фронта — против московского и немецкого империализма») началась массовая «добровольно—принудительная» мобилизация мужского населения в районах, контролируемых УПА. Наибольшей своей численности УПА достигла весной — в начале лета 1944 года — 25–30 тысяч вооруженных бойцов. Согласно данным одного из командиров УПА, 60 % старшин и стрельцов были галичанами, 30 % — волынянами и жителями Полесья и лишь 10 % — жителями Приднепровья. Неукраинцы в рядах УПА При формировании УПА летом-осенью 1943 в её ряды попали представители других, помимо украинской, национальностей — частью из бывших окруженцев Красной Армии и бежавших из германских лагерей советских военнопленных, осевших в селах временно оккупированной Волынской области, включенной в состав дистрикта Волынь и Подолия райхскомиссариата Украина, частью — из национальных формирований германской полиции порядка. Несмотря на большую пропагандистскую работу, процесс привлечения представителей неукраинских национальностей не дал желаемых результатов: «Мы до сих пор не использовали в значительном масштабе ни одного национального меньшинства на нашей территории для борьбы с врагами, прежде всего красными», — отмечалось в отчете СБ УПА. Даже проведение «Первой конференции порабощённых народов Восточной Европы и Азии» не привело к созданию планируемого ОУН «могучего противобольшевистского фронта». Отношение в ОУН-УПА к «чуженациональным» подразделениям было настороженным — из них не рекомендовалось создавать отдельных соединений, а лишь отдельные небольшие подразделения; дислоцировать их отдельно от основных сил УПА, «проверять в боях с врагом их боевую и моральную стоимость и политическую ценность».«Нестойкие» уничтожались в соответствии с приказами Дмитрия Клячкивского В 1944 Клячкивский отдал приказ на уничтожение этнических русских находившихся в отрядах УПА. В конце 1944 был отдан приказ на уничтожение украинцев с Востока — «схидняков» в рядах ОУН-УПА. В послевоенных публикациях ОУН с конца 1940-х годов можно встретить упоминания об участии евреев в рядах УПА — прежде всего в качестве медицинского персонала. Использование в отчетах командиров УПА в конце августа 1944 термина «жидо-большевики» противоречит утверждениям историков канадской диаспоры о смене отношения ОУН-УПА к неукраинским народам. Боевые действия УПА и немецкие войска Несмотря на формирование в феврале и принятие в августе 1943 стратегии «борьбы на два фронта», основным противником ОУН и УПА был и оставался Советский Союз, а борьба с германскими оккупантами должна была вестись в форме «самообороны народа». Предложения о начале широкомасштабных акций против оккупантов были отвергнуты III конференцией ОУН в феврале 1943 и Великим собранием ОУН в августе 1943.. Тем не менее, ко второй половине 1943 года вооружённые отряды ОУН(б) и УПА взяли под контроль значительную часть сельских территорий округа Волынь и Подолия райхскомиссариата Украина. При этом германская администрация продолжала контролировать только ключевые пути снабжения и крупные населённые пункты. Так в отчете рейхскомиссара Украины Эриха Коха о сельскохозяйственных потерях сказано следующее: «Особо опасными есть выступления национально-украинских банд в районах Кременец-Дубно-Костополь-Ровно. В ночь с 20 на 21 марта национально-украинские банды захватили в Кременецкой области все районные сельскохозяйственные пункты и полностью уничтожили один служебный пункт. При этом погибло 12 немцев-хозяйственников, лесников, солдат и полицейских. Хотя силы полиции и вермахта были немедленно предоставлены в распоряжение, досегодня отвоевано только 2 района…»ВA (Bundesarchiv/ Федеральный архив, Кобленц, ФРГ) R 6/492. Сохранившиеся документы УПА содержат многочисленные упоминания о мелких боевых столкновениях с немцами. В исследовании украинского историка Владимира Сергейчука отображены свидетельства советских партизан о столкновениях частей УПА с немецкими вооруженными формированиями. Так, например, разведсводка № 57 Украинского штаба партизанского движения сообщает: «Кременецкий округ (Кременец, 60 км сев. Тернополя) 6 апреля 1943 года был объявлен на чрезвычайном положении ввиду того, что немцы в этом округе подвергались нападению украинских националистов „бандеровцев“. Немцы из многих населенных пунктов были вытеснены, и им удалось восстановить положение при помощи крупных карательных отрядов». Загон имени Ф. Михайлова сообщал в центр, что дело идёт до вооруженного восстания украинцев, сообщалось что «вооружённые силы бандеровцев исчисляются уже дивизиями», что на вооружении у них есть «винтовки, пулемёты, лёгкие пушки, бронемашины и даже танки». В своем дневнике один из руководителей советского партизанского движения на Украине С. В. Руднев 24 июня 1943 года записал: «Националисты, наши враги, но они бьют немцев. Вот здесь и лавируй, и думай». В телеграмме от 25 августа 1943 года Обергруппенфюрера СС Прюцмана в адрес Главнокомандующего территории группы армий «Юг» действия УПА рассматриваются, как «украинское национальное восстание на Волыни», далее в документе сообщалось: «Поскольку на севере Украины возникают из-за этого большие неконтролируемые районы, то в ближайшем будущем следует рассчитывать на усиленное давление банд в южном направлении». Нападения частей УПА на немецкие военные подразделения, как следует из немецких архивных документов, продолжались по август 1944 года. По мнению украинских историков, основная идея партизанской борьбы УПА в это время состояла в сборе и накоплении сил и ресурсов для будущего восстания в момент взаимного истощения сил СССР и Германии, вызванного их войной между собой. Поэтому УПА в своих действиях против немцев и не ставила перед собой задачи нанесения им окончательного поражения. Антинемецкие действия УПА сводились, как правило, к недопущению их нападений на территорию контролируемую повстанцами, к задачам захвата оружия, снаряжения и продовольствия, недопущения принудительного вывоза местной молодежи на работы в Германию, а также к ответным акциям в случае нападения немцев на позиции повстанческого движения. О таком характере действий УПА говорит доклад И. Шитова от 24 апреля 1943 года в адрес Украинского штаба партизанского движения:«диверсионной деятельностью националисты не занимаются, в бой с немцами вступают только там, где немцы издеваются над украинским населением и когда немцы нападают на них». Так же и в сводном служебном донесении начальника полиции безопасности и СД от 30 июня 1943 года сообщалось, что со стороны украинских повстанцев «нападения на немецкие подразделения были редкостью, вообще не было ни одного случая увечий служащих немецкой полиции и военнослужащих вермахта». Тактика ОУН и УПА была, таким образом, ориентирована на избежание решительного столкновения с гитлеровскими оккупантами при условии их превосходства над силами освободительного движения. А уже с конца 1943 г. взятый руководством ОУН и УПА курс на фактическое избегание боев с немцами позволил местным руководителям повстанческой армии и руководителям низовых структур ОУН наладить связи с представителями немецкой оккупационной администрации и командирами частей вермахта. Рейсхкомиссар Украины Эрих Кох в своем докладе от 13 ноября 1943, касаясь действий УПА, отметил: «Украинские национальные банды ведут себя не очень активно». Он же в новогоднем обращении (1944) отмечал, что националисты в лесу «не представляли для немцев значимой угрозы». По немецким данным, весной 1944 г. действия УПА «против интересов Германии» выражались в «…пленении и грабеже немецких солдат…». Немецкий фельдмаршал Эрих фон Манштейн, командующий группой армий, действующей на территории Украины, в своей книге "Утерянные победы" рассказывал: «Вообще существовало три вида партизанских отрядов: советские партизаны, боровшиеся с нами и терроризировавшие местное население; украинские, боровшиеся с советскими партизанами, но, как правило, отпускавшие на свободу попавших им в руки немцев, отобрав у них оружие; наконец, польские партизанские банды, которые боролись с немцами и украинцами»,ref>Эрих фон Манштейн. Утерянные победы. — Ч. 3. — Гл. 15: Прим. 76.. Сотрудник Министерства по делам Восточных территорий Отто Бройтигам в своих послевоенных мемуарах о отрядах УПА также писал: «На Украине появилось движение Сопротивления, Украинская Освободительная Армия (УПА), которая направила свое оружие против напиравшей Красной армии, точно так же как и против немецкой гражданской администрации на селе. Против немецкой армии она не сражалась»Brautigam О. So hat es sich zugetragen. Ein Leben als Soldat und Diplomat. Wurzburg, 1968, S. 700.. Характерной особенностью положения на Станиславщине (современная Ивано-Франковская область) было наличие там венгерских войск. Отряды УПА неоднократно нападали на венгерские части, как правило, защищавшие польское население. Немецкое командование долгое время выступало против проведения венгерскими частями ответных карательно-пацификационных мероприятий, но все-таки дало свое согласие на эти акции. Следствием чего во второй половине мая 1944 года явилась массовая репрессивная акция проведенная на территории ряда районов венгерскими частями. Между немецко-венгерскими подразделениями и УПА происходили ожесточенные столкновения, порой продолжавшиеся несколько дней. В сообщениях советских партизан относительно действий УПА в 1944 году указывалось: «Находясь продолжительное время (июнь 1943 — январь 1944) на территории Волынской и Ровенской областей, мы не располагаем какими либо фактами о том, где украинские националисты, помимо повсеместной пустой болтовни в своей печати, вели борьбу против немецких захватчиков и поработителей» (из докладной записки Хрушеву и Строкачу дважды Героя Советского Союза генерал-майора Алексея Федорова 21 января 1944 года). В докладной записке от 22 июля 1944 года Демьян Коротченко писал Хрущёву: «Украинские националисты не пустили под откос ни одного немецкого эшелона, не убили ни одного немца, не считая случаев уничтожения отдельных полицаев»А. Буровский. Великая Гражданская война. Глава 6. стр. 215. Польские историки также отмечают активность УПА в боях польской вспомогательной полицией, но не упоминают о каких-либо значительных боестолкновениях с немцами. Так например, в мае 1943 года немцы для борьбы против УПА перебрасывают на Волынь 202 батальон шуцманшафта, который практически целиком и полностью состоит из поляков. Этот батальон также активно принимал участие в карательных операциях против мирного украинского населения ОУН и УПА не удалось предотвратить вывоз около 500 тыс. украинского населения западных областей на каторжную работу в Третий рейх, им также не удалось воспрепятствовать «хозяйственному грабежу народа» нацистами. Вооруженные акции УПА на антинемецком фронте не имели стратегического значения и не повлияли на ход борьбы между Германией и Советским Союзом и в целом не сыграли заметной роли в освобождении территории Украины от немецких оккупантов. Версия УПА По сообщению ряда источников, якобы в начале мая 1943 отряд УПА «Месть Полесья» («Помста Полісся») устроил засаду и разгромил колонну германских войск на шоссе Ковель—Брест, среди погибших был райхсляйтер, начальник штаба СА обергруппенфюрер СА Виктор Лютце. (по официальной версии властей Германии В.Лютце погиб с семьей в автокатастрофе под Берлином). Пропагандистские издания ОУН(б) и УПА «Ідея і чин», «До зброї», «Вісті з фронту УПА» и пр. содержали описания многочисленных боев УПА с германскими захватчиками начиная с марта 1943 года. В них германские части несут многочисленные потери и, за редким исключением, отступают; потери повстанцев в этих сражениях обычно составляют 1 к 16-50 уничтоженных германских солдат. Примечательно, что среди боев с германскими оккупантами присутствует описание операции в Ивановой Долине (польское село Янова Долина, уничтоженное УПА в конце апреля 1943=. Описания аналогичных по результативности и количеству германских потерь боёв публикуются в изданиях ОУН(б) и УПА вплоть до лета 1944 года. В послевоенных публикациях ОУН (б) и бывших членов УПА количество и качество войск противника (как, собственно, и его потери) возрастают. Так, согласно публикации Юрия Тыса-Крохмалюка (одного из координаторов создания и в последующем офицера дивизии СС «Галичина») «Вооруженная борьба УПА на Украине», изданной в 1972 году в Нью-Йорке Ассоциацией ветеранов УПА (которая до сих пор считается одним из наиболее значимых источников информации об УПА среди ряда западных историков, и прежде всего историков украинской диаспоры в Канаде), уже в начале мая 1943 УПА ведет успешные бои с несколькими дивизиями СС за малоизвестное украинское местечко, после чего наносит тактическое поражение войскам под командованием генералов СС Платле и позже — Хинцлера (однако, в списках высшего командного состава СС нет генералов СС Платле (Sturmbahnführer SS General Platle) и Хинцлера (General Hintzler).. Далее, по информации того же Крохмалюка, лично Гиммлер, видя столь катастрофическое положение вещей в борьбе с УПА и проведя несколько заседаний, посылает на Украину «главного по партизанам» в Рейхе — Эриха Бах-Залевски, который опять же терпит поражение в борьбе с УПА, после чего его отзывают и накладывают на него взыскание. Наиболее полно в работе Юрия Тыса-Крохмалюка описывается бой 3 батальонов УПА с тремя дивизиями СС (по его информации, только в двух дивизиях насчитывалось 30000 человек) в начале июля 1944, — последние несут тяжелые потери и отступают, не достигнув цели; потери повстанцев — десяток человек — и это во время начала Львовско-Сандомирской операции. Эта и аналогичная информация в различной интерпретации и с меньшей степенью детализации довольно широко встречается в современных работах ряда историков и публицистов. Сотрудничество УПА с вермахтом, германской полицией и службой безопасности (СД) По оценке Ивана Качановского по меньшей мере 46 % лидеров ОУН(б) и УПА на Украине служили во время второй мировой войны в полиции, батальонах «Нахтигаль» и «Роланд», дивизии СС «Галичина», местной администрации, или учились в организованных немцами военных и разведывательных школах. В частности, по крайней мере 23 % служили во вспомогательной полиции, батальоне шуцманшафта 201 и других полицейских формированиях, 18 % — в военных и разведывательных школах в Германии и оккупированной Польше, 11 % — в батальонах «Нахтигаль» и «Роланд», 8 % — в районных и местных административных органах на Украине во время нацистской оккупации и 1 % — в дивизии СС «Галичина». В то же время, по крайней мере 27 % лидеров ОУН(б) и УПА были арестованы или интернированы немецкими спецслужбами, полицией или прочими оккупационными силами. Любопытно, что все арестованные за исключением Ивана Климова, который погиб под пытками в гестапо, были либо были выпущены на волю, либо смогли убежать Начало тактических переговоров и установление связей между германскими властями и ОУН(б)-УПА приходится на конец 1943: тогда же начинается и фактическое сворачивание «антигерманского фронта» УПА. В утвержденной 24 декабря 1943 года руководством УПА «Тактической инструкции» указывалось, что на антинемецком фронте самым важным текущим заданием являлось сохранение сил и средств для «решающего момента борьбы». Разрешались только действия в рамках самообороны. Одновременно с этим указывались и случаи когда подразделения УПА могли вступать в вооруженные столкновения с немецкими войсками. Это случаи защиты гражданского населения от пацификационных, карательных акций, а также при захвате оружия и боеприпасов. 29 января 1944 г. командующий 13-го армейского корпуса вермахта Артур Хауффе (нем. Arthur Hauffe) в своем приказе отметил, что «действия УПА против немцев приняли меньшие размеры» и «в последние дни националистические банды искали контакт с германскими войсками», а в случае «достижения в переговорах согласия последних по ведению ими боев исключительно против Красной Армии, советских и польских партизан» им позволялось передавать небольшое количество оружия и боеприпасов, не допуская при этом возможностей его накопления в больших количествах. Этот подход был одобрен и командованием 4-й танковой армии, в состав которой входил корпус. Сотрудничество германского командования и УПА подтверждают и донесения советских партизан. С февраля 1944 г. отряды УПА совместно с частями 14-ой гренадерской дивизии Войск СС «Галиция» ведут борьбу с советскими и польскими партизанами на территории дистрикта Галиция Генерал-губернаторства. В марте-мае 1944 года во Львове проходят переговоры представителей полиции и службы безопасности (СД) Генерал-губернаторства с представителями ОУН(б) о согласовании деталей сотрудничества. 9 марта 1944 года в приказе группы УПА-Север отмечается: «Сегодня стало на одного врага меньше. Боремся против московского империализма, против партии, НКВД и их прислужников, которые готовы помогать каждому врагу украинского народа». 19 апреля 1944 года во Львове проходит совещание разведывательных подразделений группы армий «Юг» вермахта, на котором позитивно оценивается факт получения от ОУН(б) ценной разведывательной информации. В начале 1944 года в сообщении, направленном главе сети «Вервольф» обергруппенфюреру СС Гансу Прютцману, отмечалось: «…УПА систематически направляет агентов на оккупированную вражескую территорию, результаты разведки передаются в Департамент 1с Армейской группы на Южном фронте». С конца лета 1944 УПА активизирует действия против советских коммуникаций и военных складов на территории западноукраинских областей. К осени 1944 германские власти освободили из тюрьмы С.Бандеру и Я.Стецько с группой ранее задержанных деятелей ОУН(б). Германская пресса публикует многочисленные статьи об успехах УПА в борьбе с большевиками, называя членов УПА «украинскими борцами за свободу». Для поставок вооружений и снаряжения организуется «воздушный мост», по которому из Германии в районы действий ОУН-УПА на оккупированных германскими войсками территориях перебрасываются деятели ОУН(б) и германские диверсанты. Факты сотрудничества УПА с немцами в 1944 году привели к возникновению легенды о том, что УПА якобы была создана немецкими спецслужбами. В действительности это утверждение не соответствует и какой-либо документальной базой не подтверждается. В то же время недавно опубликованные документы говорят, что немецкие «компетентные органы» рассматривали УПА и ОУН Бандеры как вражескую силу, для подавления которой следует привлекать все имеющиеся под рукой силы и средства. УПА и советские партизаны thumb|Повстанцы из Острожского отдела в Суражских лесах. Декабрь 1943В действиях против советских партизан ОУН и УПА достигли заметных успехов. Им удалось осложнить боевую деятельность партизан в многих районах Волыни-Полесья, мешать проведению диверсионных действий на немецких коммуникациях. УПА сумела в значительной степени сорвать планы советского командования по вводу партизанских соединений на территорию Галиции для действий на немецких коммуникациях в 1944 г. Первые сообщения об активизации украинских националистов в действиях против советских партизан относятся к началу весны 1943 года, хотя и в 1942 году националисты стремились уничтожать небольшие разведывательно-диверсионные группы, сбрасываемые с самолетов на территорию Волыни. С момента формирования УПА, в 1943-44, уничтожение советских диверсионных групп отрядами националистов стало нормой. В то же время попытки попытки полностью разгромить красных партизан и заслать своих агентов в них для уничтожения командного состава заканчивались безрезультатно. Так операция 6 сотен УПА (курень «Осипа» и курень «Крапивы») 22 июля 1943 против отряда советских партизан из 200 человек не принесла им желаемого результата, а попытки уничтожить партизанское соединение А.Фёдорова силами групп УПА «Туров» и «Заграва» в октябре 1943 в районе Любешова были легко отбиты. Рейд Ковпака (июнь-сентябрь 1943) в Галицию привел к экстренному формированию Украинской национальной самообороны (УНСО) — указание на её формирование ОУН дало 15 июля 1943 года. Уже в августе 1943 отряды УНСО нападали на мелкие группы ковпаковцев, отходивших к месту сбора в Полесье. С конца 1943 года УПА противодействовала крупным соединениям советских партизан, получившим задание пробиться в тыл немецких войск. С конца февраля — начала марта 1944 советские партизаны сообщали о совместных действиях немцев и националистов против них. Основным негативным фактором от действий УПА называлась утрата одного из важнейших козырей партизан — скрытности перемещения, — наблюдатели ОУН и УПА сообщали немцам о местонахождении партизанских отрядов. Им же УПА передавало захваченных партизан и парашютистов. По неполным данным, УПА за весь 1943 год провела против советских партизан 4 засады, 7 налётов на лагеря и базы, 17 атакующих боёв и 12 оборонных боёв, в результате которых уничтожено 544 партизана и ранено 44. Согласно своим отчётам, только лишь часть оперировавших в 1943—1944 гг. на территории Ровенской области отрядов и соединений уничтожила 2275 членов ОУН-УПА (соединение Василия Бегмы — 572, Алексея Федорова — 569, Роберта Сатановского — 390, бригада Антона Бринского — 427, отряд Дмитрия Медведева — 317). Интенсивность действий советских формирований против ОУН-УПА в ряде случаев превышала их активность против немцев. В общей сложности, обе стороны потеряли по разным подсчётам от 5 до 10 тыс. человек убитыми и ранеными. Бандеровцы старались не давать масштабных затяжных боев, а действовали в основном из засад, стремясь использовать элемент внезапности и сиюминутное численное превосходство в конкретном месте и в удобный для них момент. C бандеровским движением связана ещё одна известная история — уничтожение советского диверсанта Николая Кузнецова. К началу 1944 г. в связи с приближением Красной армии отношения между Третьим Рейхом и ОУН стали постепенно налаживаться. Когда Кузнецов, после своей очередной диверсии, бежал из Львова, львовское отделение полиции безопасности сообщило о нём местному отделению ОУН(б). УПА распространили ориентировку на Кузнецова по своей партийной сети, и 7 марта 1944 года, схватив его, после соответствующего допроса казнилиКентій А. В. Українська повстанська армія в 1944—1945 рр… С. 108.. По мнению украинского исследователя Анатолия Чайковского, «Потери, нанесённые националистическими боёвками советским партизанам, необходимо ещё выяснять, но они, безусловно, значительно больше, чем потери, которые понесли от УПА фашисты»Чайковський А.С. Цит. твір. С. 236.. В целом этот тезис довольно сложно как подтвердить, так и опровергнуть, так как комплексных подсчётов потерь немцев и красных партизан от рук бандеровцев никто не вёл. УПА и Армия Крайова Считая Западную Украину своей территорией, во время нацистской оккупации подразделения АК неоднократно вступали в столкновения с УПА, кроме того они нередко вели военные акции против националистов совместно с советскими партизанами. В момент возникновения УПА на Полесье и Волыни почти не было мощных вооружённых структур АК, способных оказать сопротивление УПА. Единственной вооружённой силой, на которую могли рассчитывать в этой ситуации поляки, являлись советские партизаны. На момент начала массовых этнические чистки поляков на Волыни, УПА не воспринималась в качестве реальной угрозы, поскольку между советским правительством и эмигрантским правительством Польши в Лондоне существовал военный союз против Германии. Польское сопротивление справедливо понималось только в контексте союза поляков и советских партизанСергійчук В. Український здвиг т. ІІ: Волинь 1939—1955. К., 2005. Армия Крайова, в ответ на террор УПА предприняла ответные меры. Командование направило офицеров и рядовых бойцов кадрового состава АК организовывать в польских поселениях базы самообороны, чтобы противодействовать УПА. В течение 1943 года на территории Волыни существовали несколько десятков таких баз самообороны, большая часть из которых была уничтожена отрядами УПА. Попытку примирения враждующие стороны неудачно попытались достичь в середине 1943 года. В штаб-квартиру сил УПА отправились офицеры округа АК Волынь Зигмунт Румель и Кшиштоф Маркевич. 7 июля были проведены предварительные переговоры в районе Свинаржина на Волыни. 8 июля делегация поехала на дальнейшие переговоры в село Кустичи, где после переговоров оба аковца были убиты УПАEwa i Władysław Siemaszkowie, Ludobójstwo dokonane przez nacjonalistów ukraińskich na ludności polskiej Wołynia 1939—1945. На территории Генерал-губернаторства (Холмщина, Подляшье) в боях с польскими партизанами с осени 1943 УПА действовала совместно с подразделениями дивизии СС Галиция. В начале 1944 года Армия Крайова сформировала в районе Пшебража 27-ю пехотною дивизию для борьбы с УПА и вермахтом. В течение января — марта 1944 между отрядами АК и УПА произошло около 20 вооружённых столкновений. Часть из них была неудачной для польской стороны, но в результате большинстве победных боев были уничтожены базы УПА в нескольких сёлах. Под контролем 27-й дивизии АК оказался регион, который охватывал 4 района в западной части Волыни (за исключением городов)G. Motyka, Tak było w Bieszczadach. Walki polsko-ukraińskie 1943—1948, Warszawa, 1999, s. 115—118.. По подсчётам некоторых польских исследователей, в целом в течение 1943—1944 гг. только на Волыни между АК и с одной стороны и подразделениями УПА с другой произошло около 150 боев, во время которых с обеих сторон погибло по меньшей мере по несколько сотен боевиков«Антипольська акція» ОУН(СД) і УПА на Волині, діяльність польських баз самооборони, польських національних партизанських загонів, 27-ї Волинської піхотної дивізії АК Українська Повстанська Армія і Армія Крайова. Протистояння в Західній Україні. 1939—1945 рр. — Ільюшин ІгорTurowski J. Pozoga. Walki 27 Woly'nskiej Dywizji AK. — S. 512–513.. Бои в южной Люблинщине в 1943-44 годах считаются польскими историками наиболее крупными столкновениями между УПА и польскими партизанами на территории современной Польши — обе стороны потеряли от 3 до 4 тысяч человек, преимущественно гражданского населенияДействия УПА против польского населения — Великая Гражданская война 1939—1945. В начале 1944 действия УПА против польских партизан активизировались и в Восточной Галиции и длились до подхода фронта летом 1944. Здесь они также взаимодействовали с подразделениями дивизии СС Галиция и немецкими подразделениями. сли руководители УПА в своих стратегических планах продолжали отводить борьбе с поляками роль «третьего фронта», то для подполья АК Львовского, Тернопольского и Станиславского округов, как к этому времени и Волынского, противоборство с украинским националистическими движением, поставившим себе целью «деполонизировать» западноукраинские земли, стало чуть ли важнейшим направлением деятельности4. Українсько-польське військово-політичне протистояння у Східній Галичині - Українська Повстанська Армія і Армія Крайова. Протистояння в Західній Україні. 1939-1945 рр.. Борьба АК с УПА продолжалась и после изгнания немецких оккупантов с Западной Украины и была остановлена только после того, как Красная Армия и части НКВД стали уничтожать и тех, и других. В то же время иного бывших военнослужащих Армии Крайовой на Западной Украине летом и осенью 1944 года вступили в истребительные батальоны и активно содействовали Советам в их борьбе с УПА. В 1945 году состоялось несколько встреч между представителями АК-WIN и ОУН-УПА. Они проходили в разных местах, и после сделок с обеих сторон они часто заканчивались заключением договоренностей. Во второй половине сороковых годов вооруженные отряды «Свободы и Независимости», костяк которой составляли бывшие аковцы, провели совместно с отрядами УПА несколько вооруженных операций на востоке Польши, самой известной из которых было нападение 28 мая 1946 на Грубешов. УПА и вооружённые формирования ОУН (м) и Бульбы Боровца К моменту начала формирования бандеровской УПА (весна 1943), в ряде районов Волынской, Ровенской, Каменец-Подольской и в западных районах Житомирской области с начала 1942 уже действовала УПА под командованием Тараса Бульбы-Боровца. 12 ноября 1941 года Боровец отказался выполнить приказ об уничтожении евреев: «Полесская сечь» является украинским формированием и не находится под юрисдикцией немецких властей». 15 ноября 1941 года отряды Боровца ушли на нелегальное положение. Боровец отказался от чина генерала—хорунжего. С тех пор «Полесская сечь» переименована в «Украинскую повстанческую армию». В качестве «законного правительства Украины» Боровец признавал Правительство Украинской республики, которое жило в Варшаве с 1920 года. На территорию, контролируемую Боровцом, надавливают нацисты: отбирают продовольствие, высылают рабочую силу в Германию. В апреле—мае 1942 года формирования Бульбы—Боровца переходят к партизанской борьбе с немцами: взрывают автомашины и административные здания. В августе переходят к акциям на железной дороге, где уничтожают немецкие транспорты. Одной из крупнейших акций августа 1942 года была, названная так потом в своих мемуарах самим Боровцем, «Шепетовская офензива». До февраля 1943 года «бульбовцы» нападали на склады вермахта для обеспечения себя провиантом. Вел Боровец и переговоры с советскими партизанами. Союз с СССР не состоялся, потому что Бульба—Боровец стоял на позициях полной независимости Украины, что для Москвы было категорически неприемлемо. Позже Т. Бульба—Боровец направил полковнику Лукину письмо следующего содержания: «Как граждане Украинской Народной Республики украинские партизаны не нуждаются в какой—либо амнистии от правительства СССР. УПА представляет собой суверенные Вооруженные силы УНР и такими остаются. Ни в какую чужую армию УПА не вольется. …Украинские вооруженные силы готовы заключить с СССР мир и военный союз против Германии только тогда, когда СССР признает суверенность УНР. До момента окончания политических переговоров УПА согласна заключить перемирие с Вооруженными силами СССР и придерживаться нейтралитета. Общее восстание на всей Украине против немцев УПА поднимет тогда, когда будет открыт второй фронт на Западе…»Тарас Бульба—Боровець. АРМIЯ БЕЗ ДЕРЖАВИ. Наклад Товариства «Волинь». Biннiпег — 1981 — Канада. С. 220). Но о нейтралитете договорились, обменялись паролями. Это позволило красным партизанам развернуть активную деятельность своих групп и формирований, активизировать террористическую и диверсионную деятельность в тылу. Перемирие между партизанами и формированиями Бульбы—Боровца было разорвано 20 февраля 1943 года, после того как советские партизаны расстреляли 6 человек из отряда Бульбы, у которых был неправильный пароль для прохода. Как потом оказалось, заподозрив о переговорах с немцами, полковник Лукин самостоятельно сменил пароли, не уведомив об этом Т. Бульбу. Позже советские партизаны перешли к сотрудничеству с польскими поселенцами и польскими партизанскими отрядами, что усилило напряженность в регионе, особенно на Волыни. Польские поселения в Гуте Степанской, Пшебраже, Белине, Кисилине, Брище и других местах стали фортификационными базами советских партизан. В марте 1943 года ОУН-Б ведет переговоры с Боровцом, хочет объединить его отряды со своими. Договоренности стороны не достигли. Также с лета 1942 начали действовать вооружённые отряды включавшие отошедших от ОУН(б) и сторонников УНР — Фронт украинской революции (ФУР) и другие украинские отряды, не подчинявшиеся ОУН(б). На первоначальном этапе формирования бандеровской УПА они в ряде регионов действовали совместно. В конце июня 1943 вышло распоряжение Романа Шухевича о переподчинении всех вооружённых отрядов бандеровской УПА. С этого момента бандеровская УПА перешла к насильственному поглощению или уничтожению отрядов «оппортунистов» (ОУН(м)) и «атаманчиков» (УПА Бульбы- Боровца). 7 июля 1943 вооружённые формирования ОУН(б) разбили военные обозы ОУН (м). Взятые в плен командиры других отрядов частично уничтожались Службой безопасности ОУН-УПА (СБ). На август 1943 приходится пик активных действий бандеровской УПА против УПА Бульбы-Боровца, в результате чего были убиты несколько её командиров и захвачена жена Бульбы-Боровца (которая после пыток СБ ОУН(б) была также убита). К концу сентября 1943 УПА Бульбы-Боровца фактически перешла в подполье. По мнению советских историков, действия бандеровской УПА против УПА Бульбы-Боровца были обусловлены соглашением между ОУН(б) и немецкими спецслужбами. Вооруженные формирования ОУН(м), имевшие многочисленных сторонников в Галиции, продолжали действовать параллельно с УПА-ОУН(б) в 1943-44. Неоднократные дальнейшие переговоры о совместных действиях против советской стороны не имели, однако, каких-либо значимых результатов и были скорее ситуативным, нежели стратегическим шагом. Последние переговоры между мельниковцами и бандеровцами проходили осенью 1944 — когда советские войска переходили Карпаты — и привели к присоединению карпатских подразделений ОУН(м) к УПА ОУН(б)Внутренние войны украинских нацистов - Великая Гражданская война 1939-1945. УПА и Красная Армия В начале Великой Отечественной войны вооружённые формирования ОУН(б) были активно задействованы в координируемых с немецкими войсками диверсиях и дезорганизации тыла РККА. В конце 1943 — начале 1944 гг., с приближением советских войск (1-й Украинский фронт, 13-я и 60-я армии) к районам действий УПА, отдельные отряды УПА оказывали им вооружённое сопротивление совместно с немецкими войсками. По мере того как отряды УПА оказывались в тылу советских войск, они либо переходили линию фронта, либо продолжали нападения на мелкие тыловые подразделения и отдельных военнослужащих Красной Армии; часть членов УПА, выполняя распоряжения руководства, радушно встречала Красную армию, чтобы притупить бдительность советской контрразведки, собирала разведывательную информация о резервах и передвижении советских войск и передавала её в Департамент 1с группы армий «Юг». Наиболее активно в этот период действовали отряды УПА-Север в Ровенской и Волынской областях (в полосе действий 13-й армии). Только с января по февраль 1944 в Ровенской области было зарегистрировано 154 нападения на подразделения и отдельных военнослужащих Красной Армии, в результате чего было убито 439 советских военнослужащих.В ряде случаев убийства совершались с особой жестокостью.85 Всего же с 7 января по 2 марта 1944 в полосе действий 13-й армии было зарегистрировано до 200 нападений отрядов УПА на небольшие колонны с военным имуществом и небольшие группы красноармейцев86. В результате одного из таких нападений получил ранение в бедро и позже скончался командующий 1-м Украинским фронтом генерал Ватутин. Отчеты о действиях УПА/ОУН выглядели так: «5.2.1944 банда напала на розъезд Стешельск. Убит сержант железнодорожной бригады Красной Армии, бандиты забрали в лес 9 девушек — военнослужащих КА. В 1944 на Ровенщине был подорван санитарный поезд, 40 медсестер было уведено в лес. В с. Ивановцы на Станиславщине сотня УПА „Спартана“ расстреляла 30 солдат железнодорожного полка НКВД». Этой тактики УПА придерживалась до марта 1944. В апреле — мае 1944 характер её действий резко изменился. Причиной этого стала подготовка войск 1-го Украинского фронта к наступлению против немецких войск. Руководство ОУН дало указание командующему «Южной группой» УПА («Заграва-Туров») Энею сорвать эту подготовку — вывести из строя основные железнодорожные и шоссейные дороги, не допустить их восстановления и приступить к активным действиям против Красной Армии. УПА организовала ряд диверсий на коммуникациях, а на севере Тернопольской области имели место открытые вооружённые выступления, которые были подавлены силами действующих частей Красной Армии и войск НКВД. В ходе столкновений подразделения УПА-Юг понесли значительные потери, в связи с чем ГК (Головна Команда) УПА расформировала УПА-Юг и включила уцелевшие части в состав УПА-Запад и УПА-Север, а также сменила тактику — «…не проявлять никакой активности, с войсками в столкновения не вступать, сохранять и продолжать готовить кадры, создавать диверсионно-террористические группы для последующей борьбы с Советской властью». Лишь после продвижения советских войск на Запад и ухода фронтовых частей из западных областей Украины в июле — августе 1944 активные действия УПА вновь возобновляются. Кроме засад на шоссейных дорогах, обстрелов машин и убийств отдельных военнослужащих, нападений на военные склады и диверсии на коммуникациях, действия ОУН-УПА были также направлены на срыв мобилизационной кампании и поставок продовольствия для Красной Армии. Подвергались также нападению и отдельные воинские подразделения — так 18 августа 1944 в районе села Сюлько-Божикув Подгаецкого района Тернопольской области был обстрелян из минометов и пулеметов следовавший к линии фронта 1-й батальон 1331-го стрелкового полка, в результате чего он понес значительные потери. Уничтожались посты ВНОС. Подразделения УПА совершали нападения на районные центры с целью отвлечения дополнительных войсковых подразделений для их охраны. В документах ОУН-УПА эти действия характеризуются так: «Во всех местах началась массовая ликвидация красноармейцев… с учетом состава армии — одни русские и почти все комсомольцы» (информационный отчет ОУН из Станиславской (Ивано-Франковской) области; «Взято в плен 10 большевиков. Все они были не украинцами, а некоторые — комсомольцами. Пленные ликвидированы». Диверсии на коммуникациях Красной Армии и нападения на военные грузы продолжались до конца войны. Всего от нападений УПА и вооружённых членов ОУН(б) и при подавлении вооружённого сопротивления других националистических и бандитских формирований (УНРА и отряды Мельника) в 1944 году Красная Армия понесла такие потери: «убитыми и повешенными» — 157 офицеров и 1880 солдат и сержантов, ранеными — 74 и 1770 соответственно, «пропавшими без вести и уведенными в лес» — 31 и 402. С начала года по 1 мая 1945 было «убито или повешено» 33 офицера и 443 солдата и сержанта, 11 офицеров и 80 солдат и сержантов пропало без вести. После ликвидации крупных вооружённых формирований УПА весной-летом 1945, нападения ОУН-УПА на одиночных военнослужащих Красной Армии, находящихся в увольнении или в хозяйственных командировках, продолжались вплоть до конца 1940-х годов. Всего от действий ОУН-УПА в период с 1944 по 1956 погибло 3199 военнослужащих Вооружённых сил, пограничных и внутренних войск СССР, из них 2844 до 1 мая 1945 года. УПА и ОУН(б) в послевоенной Польше Первые подразделения УПА — пришедшие из Галиции и Волыни — появились в юго-восточных районах региона весной -летом 1944 года.91 Активные усилия по развитию сети ОУН(б) началось после выделения «Закерзонья» (термин используемый ОУН(б) для обозначения территорий лежащих западнее т. н. «линии Керзона») в отдельный «организационный край» ОУН(б) в марте 1945. Р.Шухевич назначил Я.Старуха («Стяг») его руководителем. Руководить СБ ОУН(б) в «крае» назначили П.Федорива («Дальнич»), отряды УПА же возглавил М.Онишкевич («Орест»). Летом 1945 происходит очередная реорганизация в структуре ОУН(Б), в результате чего территория пребывания структур ОУН(б) начинает именоваться ВО 6 «Сян» (Военная округа «Сан»). Первой задачей, которой была занята УПА летом 1945 стало уничтожение переселенческих комиссий, военнослужащих Войска Польского и уничтожение методом поджога сел из которых выселялись переселенцы в УССР. Так же уничтожались польские поселения и гражданские лица. Отношение местного населения к ОУН(б) и УПА, согласно захваченным отчетам ОУН(б), в ряде местностей населённых лемками, было «как к людям дезертировавшим из Красной Армии, чем-то провинившимся перед властью, и не имея другого выхода ушедшими в лес.» «К нашему движению ставиться с недоверием и опасением … В целом население не считает, что наше движение имеет какой-либо вес и не верит в успех нашего дела». Так же среди украинцев проживавших в Польше, встречались и более резкие оценки «в УПА находится много немецкой полиции, персонала СС которые, спасая себя, привлекают к своему делу и других». Эти выводы они делали видя тех, кого они помнили по немецкой полиции и из рассказов «жизни в СС и на немецком фронте». Польская милиция и силы безопасности, находящиеся в стадии формирования не были способны эффективно противодействовать активности УПА и ОУН(б). В связи с этим ряд районов были фактически неподконтрольны польской гражданской администрации и на территории ПНР продолжали действовать крупные подразделения УПА(численностью более 100 вооружённых лиц). В УССР такие формации были ликвидированы ещё к лету 1945. Общая численность отрядов УПА СБ ОУН(б) и сети ОУН(б) оценивается числом до 6 тысяч участников, из них до 2,5 тысяч только вооружённых участников УПА. К окончательной ликвидации ОУН(б) и УПА на своей территории польские власти приступили в апреле 1947 года создав для этого оперативную группу «Висла». В зоне действий ОГ «Висла» действовали курени (батальоны) под руководством П.Мыколенко — «Байды», «Рена», «Зализняка» и «Беркута» и несколько более мелких отрядов УПА и СБ ОУН(б). Операция против них была начата 19 апреля 1947 года. Первые действия показали неэффективность применения крупных войсковых соединений против мелких групп противника. Многие из прибывших частей были незнакомы с местностью и тактикой действий противника. После усиления разведывательной деятельности были начаты действия против куреней «Байды» и «Рена», в результате которых они (по оценкам польской стороны) потеряли до 80 % личного состава. Их остатки были вытеснены с территории ПНР в Чехословакию и частично в СССР. Сотни (роты) куреня «Зализняка» сократились до 15-25 человек, одна сотня была ликвидирована полностью. Наименее к 22 июля 1947 года пострадал наименьший по численности курень «Беркута», ликвидацию которого должна завершить 3 Пехотная дивизия. К 30 июля было уничтожено 623 человека, 796 взято в плен и 56 сдалось добровольно. Было захвачено 6 минометов, 9 станковых и 119 ручных пулеметов, 4 противотанковых ружья, 369 мин и 550 автоматов и карабинов. Собственные санитарные потери составили 59 убитых и 59 раненных бойцов Войска Польского. Корпус Внутренней Безопасности потерял 52 бойца убитыми и 14 раненными. Так же от действий ОУН-УПА погибло 152 гражданских лица. Так же было задержано 1582 подозреваемых в принадлежности к сети ОУН(б) и УПА. Для рассмотрения дел взятых в плен и задержанных был в рамках ОГ «Висла» создан специальный судебный орган. До 22 июля 1947 года им было вынесено 112 смертных приговоров, 46 приговорено к заключению и дела в отношении 230 лиц ещё рассматривалось. Для содержания подозреваемых был создан фильтрационный лагерь поименованный «Центральный лагерь труда в Явожно». Одними из последних в него были помещены 112 членов УПА, переданных Чехословакией. Структуры УПА и ОУН(б) в Польше были формально распущены Романом Шухевичем как «полностью утраченные» в начале осени 1947. Сам «командир» ВО 6 «Сян» Мирослав Онишкевич «Орест», «Богдан», «Билый») был взят живым вместе с архивом 2 марта 1948 года. Деятельность ОУН-УПА на временно оккупированных территориях Белорусской ССР и Украинской ССР В архивах Службы безопасности Украины хранится коллекция материалов по деятельности подполья ОУН на территории временно оккупированных восточных и южных областей Украинской ССР. Сегодня точное количество документов не подсчитано. В Луганской области выявлено 12 дел по этому вопросу, в Черниговской — 68, в Полтавской — 6, Киевской — 41, Хмельницкой — свыше 100 дел. Непосредственно в Отраслевом государственном архиве СБУ в Киеве — более 300 дел. Это лишь те материалы, которые ранее выявлены, и это ещё совсем не окончательное число. По каждой из этих дел проходит не один человек — это иногда 10 или 100 человек, поэтому речь идет о тысячах подпольщиков. Фамилии этих людей были неизвестны, засекречены, и точно о них не известно. Житомирская область В мае 1943 года Главная Команда УПА-Север направила подразделение УПА в трехмесячный рейд по временно оккупированным Житомирской области и западной части Киевской области Украинской ССР. За время рейда отдел провёл 15 успешных боев с германскими полицейскими частями и группами грабителей. Этот отдел уничтожил германскую полицейскую школу возле Житомира с заставой 260 полицейских, а недалеко от с. Устиновка, Потиевского района (ныне — Малинского района), 25 июля разбил германское воинское подразделение, которое было специально направлено на разгром этого спецотдела УПА. С германской стороны было более ста убитых, раненых и пленных. Сумская область По сведениям директора Сумского архива Иванущенко ОУН-УПА тоже была на временно оккупированной германскими войсками территории Сумской области. Крымская АССР Первые попытки украинских националистических организаций проникнуть в Крым относятся к лету 1941 г. Все они связаны с деятельностью Организации украинских националистов (ОУН), которая в данный период была наиболее активной. Так, в это время в рядах наступавшей на Крым 11-й немецкой армии действовало несколько так называемых походных групп ОУН. Несмотря на то, что эти группы номинально входили в состав более крупной "Южной походной группы ОУН", в своих действиях они были вполне самостоятельны. В их задачи, пишут современные украинские историки А. Дуда и В. Старик, "входило продвижение вдоль побережья Черного моря вплоть до Кубани". На всем протяжении пути своего следования члены этих групп должны были вести пропаганду украинской национальной идеи, а также пытаться проникать в создаваемые немецкими оккупационными властями органы "местного самоуправления и вспомогательную полицию с целью их последующей украинизации". Следует сказать, что вся "Южная походная группа ОУН" принадлежала к мельниковской ветви этой организации, а ее отдельные подразделения возглавляли выходцы из Буковины: Б. Сирецкий, И. Полюй, О. Масикевич и С. Никорович - все видные общественные деятели, большинство из которых только что были выпущены немцами из советских тюрем. Возглавляемые ими группы действовали очень скрытно, часто под видом переводчиков при немецких воинских частях, членов рабочих команд и сотрудников "экономических штабов". Кубань На Кубани существовала т.н. Казацкая Повстанческая Армия (КПА) до 1950 года, когда, не имея ресурсов для продолжения борьбы, и судя по всему, получив какую-то команду от руководства УПА, самораспустиласьСергій Багряний,Світлана Маковицька. УПА на Кубані. Газета «Україна Молода». Архів оригіналу за 2013-07-21. Процитовано 2013-07-10.. Донбасс На территории Донбасса в 1941—1943 годах действовали группы обеих ОУН — и «бандеровская», и «мельниковская» фракции. В СБУ отмечают, что условия деятельности украинских националистов в Донецкой области были сложными, учитывая многонациональность населения. Участники националистического движения делились листовками, распространяли газету «За независимую Украину», собирались на конспиративных квартирах. Во время допросов оуновцы заявляли, что центральный провод уделял Донецкой особое внимание. В случае всенародного восстания индустриальный регион вроде должен был обеспечить материальную поддержку. Руководителем ОУН в Донецкой области был Евгений СтахивДжон. Географические вариации национализма // Украинский национализм. Факты и исследования. / Пер. С англ. П. В. Бехтина. — М: ЗАО Центрполиграф, 2008. — С. 299—325. — 368 с. — ISBN 978-5-9524-3894-1. Сотрудничество УПА/ОУН(б) с иностранными спецслужбами Основная статья: Операция «Аэродинамик» После мартовской речи Черчилля 1946 года, провозгласившей начало холодной войны, ОУН, как и другие антисоветские формации восточной Европы стали интересны спецслужбам Великобритании, США и в какой-то степени Франции. Особенно активны были в этих контактах сторонники ОУН-Б. Уже в конце 1946 года при ликвидации Дрогобычского и Луцкого надрайонного провода ОУН ГУББ МВД были захвачены сентябрьские директивы ОУН в которых ставилась задача приступить к сбору данных о ходе демобилизации Советской Армии, количественном составе вооружённых сил, насыщенностью войсковыми частями территории Западной Украины, политико-моральном состоянии Советской Армии, состоянии работы военных заводов, дислокации складов стратегического сырья и т. п.147 В конце 1947 г. в Польше был перехвачен эмиссар ЗЧ ОУН, шедший на Украину, с инструкциями по реорганизации действий ОУН/УПА от американской разведки. Кроме инструкций он должен был передать информативное письмо Шухевичу, в котором обещалась столь ожидаемая в подполье ОУН/УПА скорая война западных стран против СССР. Этой войной бредили, её ждали, к ней готовились. МГБ в 1949 и 1951 гг. были захвачены проекты обращений ОУН и УГВР, которые должны быть оглашены «украинскому народу» на второй день войны «цивилизованного мира» с «коммунистической империей». Используя далекие от реалий оценки закордонной ОУН и факты доверия к подобной информации со стороны иностранных разведок, полученные от внутренних агентов, МГБ организовало радиоигру с западными центрами ОУН. В результате агенты как СИС так и американских спецслужб, направленные на установление связей с «революционно-освободительными силами» в СССР, гарантированно встречались с их «представителями» — и в результате бесследно пропадали для тех кто их послал. К 1951 в УССР действовали как легендированные окружные и районные проводы ОУН так и отдельные «подпольные группы» МГБ которые встречали посланцев с той стороны железного занавеса. ЦРУ высоко оценивало деятельность этих структур — по данным, озвученным шефом подразделения тайных операций Франком Виснером с конца Второй мировой войны до 1951 года. ОУН/УПА удалось устранить около 35 тысяч советских войск и членов компартии. На операции по поддержке созданных МГБ структур выделялись значительные средства из бюджета американской организации.149 УПА и мирное население УПА и советское население По мнению польского историка Гжегожа Мотыки действия ОУН-Б/УПА на территории дистрикта Волынь и Подолия райхскомиссарита Украина в 1943 году были частью общего плана ОУН-Б по «очистке территории» от «нежелательного элемента». Эту информацию также подтверждают источники правительства УНР в изгнании и ОУН-м, которые также стали целью действий служб СБ и жандармерии ОУН-Б/УПА107108. Согласно приказам Клима Савура (Д.Клячкивского), на территории оккупированных германскими войсками областей Украинской ССР, где действовали отряды УПА, были уничтожены «схидняки» — окруженцы и бежавшие военнопленные РККА, осевшие в отдаленных лесных хуторах. С возвращением в западные области Украинской ССР советской власти широко развернулась борьба ОУН-Б/УПА с «сексотами» — которых рекомендовалось принародно вешать с соответствующей табличкой. Среди «сексотов» УПА называла учителей, сотрудников советских учреждений на селе, сторожей, железнодорожников, водителей трамваев и др.. Так из группы 15 человек, направленных в один из районных центров Ровенской области для восстановления народного хозяйства, удалось спастись лишь одному — 14 остальных были расстреляны, а над трупами надругались — у одного из мужчин отрезали голову, а у женщины — лицо и ноги. В течение 1944 — 45 гг. во Львовской области было убито 16 учителей, в Волынской — 16, в Тернопольской — 127. В Ровенской области сожжено и уничтожено 50 школ, в Тернопольской — 50 клубов и хат читален. Не осталось в стороне и местное население — уничтожались семьи тех, кто добровольно пошёл служить в Красную Армию, кто «вышел из леса» или не захотел идти в него. Так 26 ноября 1944 г. в с. Испас Выжницкого р-на Черновицкой области было уничтожено 15 семей (41 человек) за отказ взрослых мужчин «идти в лес». Гражданское население уничтожали и за более «скромные проступки» — за то, что пустили на постой или накормили солдат и офицеров Красной Армии, согласились сдать зерно фронту и т. п. Порядок ликвидации «сексотов» был регламентирован соответствующими письменными инструкциями содержавшими тексты наподобие «в ходе ликвидации указанных лиц не жалеть ни взрослых членов их семей, ни детей».110 Так в 1946 году в Тернопольской области при ликвидации «агента» были ликвидированы его мать, жена, сестра и братья 5 и 7 лет. Изощрённая ритуальная жестокость в ряде случаев вызывала негативные реакции населения — в связи с этим в «Инструкции командирам отрядов» датированной 21 ноября 1944 г. указывалось «не следует впредь отрезать головы сексотам». Всего за период с 1944 по 1 мая 1945 года было убито или уведено в лес 6385 человек гражданского населения (из них чуть более 1,5 тысяч т. н. «совпартактива»). Для сравнения — за тот же период потери сотрудников НКВД-МГБ составили 498 человек. При относительно небольших успехах против государственных органов Украинской ССР, действия членов ОУН-УПА были довольно успешны по налётам на сельсоветы, сожжению зерна и сельхозинвентаря, разграблению складов, маслозаводов и спиртозаводов (по сообщению секретаря Тернопольского райкома КП(б)У от 6 сентября 1944). После ликвидации к лету 1945 крупных отрядов УПА на территории Союза ССР мелкие подразделения УПА продолжали совершать действия направленные на уничтожение хлеба и сельскохозяйственных машин, так из 77 «бандпроявлений», зарегистрированных в августе 1945, — 37 было направленно именно на это. Кроме того, отрядами ОУН-УПА осенью было совершено несколько диверсий на железной дороге. Наиболее резонансным актом стал поджог самолета на аэродроме — «при полном бездействии со стороны охраны», как указывалось в советских документах, и нескольких нефтевышек — впрочем, так же быстро их и потушили — «силами рабочих нефтепромысла». Но все же «одним из заданий ОУН-УПА должно стать регулярное уничтожение МТС, спиртозаводов, клубов, колхозного и совхозного имущества. Нападая на кооперативные точки нужно было забирать мыло, уничтожать водку — а остальное раздавать населению» (из инструкции ОУН-УПА конца 1945 года). Результатом подобных действий стал срыв планов по коллективизации сельского хозяйства в большинстве западных областей УССР. После крупномасштабной операции зимы-весны 1946 года УПА на территории СССР практически прекратило свое существование как отдельное формирование подполья ОУН. В связи с этим уже в июле 1946 выходит обращение Головной Команды УПА в котором указывается на завершение «широкой повстанческой борьбы» и переход к «подпольно-конспиративной деятельности». Распространенной была практика уничтожения и запугивания специалистов прибывших с востока. Все убийства «сексотов» совершались согласно указаниям командира отряда УПА базировавшегося под Львовом. Один из членов отряда занимавшегося «ликвидацией» был завербован бывшим офицером дивизии СС «Галичина». Всего, по сводным данным советских архивов, за 1944−1956 годы, в результате действий УПА и вооружённого подполья ОУН погибло: 2 депутата Верховного Совета УССР, 1 глава облисполкома, 40 глав гор- и райисполкомов, 1454 глав сельских и поселковых советов, 1235 других советских работников, 5 секретарей городских и 30 районных комитетов Компартии УССР, 216 прочих работников партийных органов, 205 комсомольских работников, 314 глав колхозов, 676 рабочих, 1931 представитель интеллигенции включая 50 священников, 15 355 крестьян и колхозников, детей стариков, домохозяек — 860. По областям потери среди советских граждан распределяются таким образом (включая военнослужащих, работников НКВД-МГБ-МВД и бойцов истребительных батальонов) — Волынская — 3500, Закарпатская — 48, Ивано-Франковская — 10527, Дрогобычская и Львовская — 7968, Ровенская — 3997, Тернопольская — 3557, Черновицкая — 796, Хмельницкая — 133, Житомирская — 150. УПА и польское население thumb|Луцкое воеводство. Свезённые на идентификацию и похороны трупы поляков — жертв резни, 26 марта 1943 г. Широкомасштабные действия против польского населения ОУН(б) развернуло с началом формирования УПА — в марте 1943 года. Согласно отчётам советских партизан: "Украинские националисты проводят зверскую расправу над беззащитным польским населением, ставя задачу полного уничтожения поляков на Украине. В Цуманском районе Волынской области, сотне националистов было предписано до 15.04.43 уничтожить поляков и все их населённые пункты сжечь. 25.03.43 уничтожено население и сожжены населённые пункты: Заулек, Галинувка, Марьянувка, Перелисянка и другие". "В райцентрах Степань, Деражная, Рафаловка, Сарны, Высоцк, Владимирец, Клевань и др. националисты проводят массовый террор в отношении польского населения и сел, причём необходимо отметить, что националисты не расстреливают поляков, а режут их ножами и рубят топорами независимо от возраста и пола". По мнению ряда современных польских и украинских учёных, за этнические чистки польского населения прямую ответственность несёт "главнокомандующий УПА" Дмитрий Клячкивский (псевдоним "Клим Савур"). Также есть мнение, что существование приказа Клима Савура про "поголовное уничтожение польского населения" не находит достаточного подтверждения в сохранившихся архивных документах. Летом 1943 в дистрикте Волынь и Подолия рейхскомиссариата Украина были проведены широкомасштабные акции УПА по "очистке территории от польского элемента", жертвами которых стали более 36 тысяч поляков (преимущественно женщин, детей и стариков). Наиболее крупная акция была осуществлена 12 июля 1943, когда одновременному нападению подверглись около 150 населённых пунктов, в которых проживали поляки. Однако упоминания об этой масштабной антипольской акции отсутствуют в немецких документах, донесениях советских партизан и в документах УПА. Спасаясь от террора УПА и части украинского населения (получивших название "резуны"), поляки соглашались на отправку в трудовые лагеря Германии и стремились к переезду в дистрикты Генерал-губернаторства с преобладающим польским населением. К началу осени 1943 многие районы дистрикта Волынь и Подолия рейхскомиссариата Украина стали "этнически чистыми" — согласно отчёту УПА-СБ за 1-10.09.43 (район Млынив), "за отчётный период ликвидировано 17 польских семей (58 человек)… Местность в целом очищена. Ляхов чистокровных нет. Дело смешанных семей рассматривается". Тогда же антипольские акции УПА перетекают на территорию Люблинского дистрикта Генерал-губернаторства — в Холмщину и Подляшье, куда для преодоления сопротивления польского ополчения, более сильного, нежели на Волыни, перебрасывается ряд отрядов УПА из дистрикта Волынь и Подолия райхскомиссариата Украина. 10 июля 1944 командующий УПА в дистрикте Галиция Василий Сидор приказал "постоянно нападать на поляков — вплоть до полного уничтожения последнего на этой земле". Выполнение этого приказа было сорвано наступлением Красной Армии, но антипольские акции отрядов УПА (уже значительно меньшего масштаба) продолжались в конце 1944 — начале 1945 годов и прекратились на территории Украинской ССР лишь со взаимным обменом населением между Польшей и Украинской ССР в 1944 - 1946 гг. Действовавшие на территории Польши отряды УПА совершали нападения на поляков вплоть до завершения акции "Висла" в начале 1947 года. Жертвами "отплатных акций" УПА становилось преимущественно гражданское польское население, нежели представители государственных структур. По мнению ряда украинских историков, под видом УПА нападения на польские селения, для уничтожения польского подполья, также осуществлялись карательными отрядами НКВД, вынуждая поляков искать контакты с красными партизанами, стимулируя сотрудничество с советскими властями, а также инициируя нападения на украинские села, особенно поддерживавшие УПА или служившие их базами. А иногда и отряды УПА под видом НКВД и советских партизан устраивали карательные акции. УПА и еврейское население В ряде работ приводится базовый документ ОУН(б) датированный маем 1941 — инструкция «Борьба и деятельность ОУН во время войны» в которой указывались задачи для «организационного актива на Украине на период войны» в том числе «нейтрализация жидов», причём «как индивидуально так и как национальной группы» с исключением ассимиляции. Некоторые члены ОУН считали, что евреев необходимо дискриминировать и устранять из общественной жизни: * И. Климов готовил листовки Краевого провода ОУН (Б) с антисемитскими призывами: «Украинский крестьянин! Украинский рабочий! Земля, которой владеют местные евреи… являются собственностью украинской нации. Евреи − вечный враг украинской нации. С этого дня никто не пойдет работать к еврею. Евреи должны исчезнуть с украинской земли. Кто пойдет к еврею работать, будет строго осужден, тяжело ранен. Прочь жидов»:28 * «Не давайте жидам обкрадывать себя, − говорилось в листовке, распространенной оуновцами в селе Коростов Здолбуновского повета. − Не покупайте у жида. Гоните жида из села. Пусть наш лозунг будет: прочь жидов» * «Автобиография» одного из руководителей ОУН (Б) Ярослава Стецко: «Москва и жидовство — главные враги Украины. Поэтому стою на позиции уничтожения жидов и целесообразности перенесения на Украину немецких методов экстреминации уничтожения жидов, исключая их ассимиляцию и т. п.». * Я. Стецько в первые дни войны принимал непосредственное участие в создании украинской милиции для «устранения жидов». Захвату немецкими войсками Львова предшествовали массовые расстрелы заключенных, проведенные сотрудниками НКВД, в тюрьмах № 1,2 и 4 города. Расстрелы начались 22 июня 1941 года. Всего было расстреляно 2464 человек. По данным некоторых польских историков, украинские националисты — и лично будущий руководитель УПА Роман Шухевич — причастны к убийствам и репрессиям против еврейского и польского населения, которые начались сразу же после вступления во Львов батальона «Нахтигаль». Причастность военнослужащих украинского батальона «Нахтигаль» к репрессиям и убийствам мирного населения во Львове (и к резне львовских профессоров в частности) в настоящее время остаётся дискуссионным вопросом. В ряде работ указывается что немецкой пропагандой был инициирован погром и он начался после вступления немецких оккупационных войск во Львов когда часть его жителей, которая откликнулась на подстрекательства немецкой пропаганды, 2 июля 1941 года учинила погром еврейского населения, в ходе которого погибло около четырёх тысяч человек. Необходимо отметить, что обвинения в адрес военнослужащих «Нахтигаля» были выдвинуты только в 1959 году в связи с процессом против Теодора Оберлендера, бывшего офицера этого батальона. Суд в ГДР осудил его заочно к пожизненному заключению. Но суд, прошедший в ФРГ, не нашел доказательств преступлений Оберлендера и «Нахтигаля». Не говорилось о военных преступлениях «Нахтигаля» и на Нюрнбергском процессе. Также можно отметить, что в уголовных делах на задержанных солдат «Нахтигаля», занимавших позже командные должности в УПА, следствие по которым проходило в 1944−1946 годах нет упоминаний про участие батальона «Нахтигаль» в военных преступлениях. Конкретизация политики ОУН по отношению к евреям произошла осенью 1942 г. По решению І Военной Конференции ОУН, состоявшейся в октябре 1942 г., евреев не следовало уничтожать, но нужно было «выселить их из Украины, дав им возможность кое-что вывезти из своего имущества». С ними, по мнению лидеров ОУН, необходимо было считаться из-за их сильного влияния в Англии и АмерикеВитяг iз оперативного повідомлення НКДБ УССР від 23 листопада 1944 р. стосовно першої військової конференції ОУН, що відбулася в жовтнi 1942 р. // Поляки i українцi… С. 208.. Однако подобное отношение не распространялось на военнопленных «политруков и евреев», которых приказывалось «уничтожать»Витяг iз оперативного повідомлення НКДБ УССР від 23 листопада 1944 р. стосовно першої військової конференції ОУН, що відбулася в жовтнi 1942 р. // Поляки i українцi. С. 210.. Весной 1943 года некоторые евреи параллельно с поляками попали под удар УПА-ОУН и СБ ОУН на ВолыниMerin Y., Porter J.N. Three Jewish Family-Camps in the Forests of Volyn, Ukraine during the Holocaust // Jewish Social Studies, Vol. 46, No. 1 (Winter, 1984). P. 85.. Иногда еврейским партизанским отрядам, которые были сформированы из выходцев из гетто, приходилось отражать нападения украинских националистовАрад И. Они сражались за Родину. М., 2011. С. 389—390.. В ряде случаев случаях бежавшие от нацистского террора евреи находили спасение в УПА. С весны 1943 года отряды УПА стали использовать примкнувшим к ним евреев в качестве рабочих для своих нужд. В апреле 1943 г. около Порицка на Волыни был создан лагерь из 100 евреев. Тогда же в Кудринках был создан другой лагерь, включавший 400 евреев. Согласно некоторым исследователям, эти лагеря незадолго до прихода советских войск были ликвидированы, а их члены убиты. Ещё один лагерь был организован в местечке Степань летом 1943 г. В нём трудилось более 40 еврейских семей с детьми. Евреи главным образом использовались как пошивщики одежды и бельяЛітопис УПА. Т. 27… С. 173.. Помимо специальных лагерей, где использовались евреи-специалисты, в УПА присутствовало большое количество евреев-врачей. Присутствие евреев в УПА факт общеизвестный в историографии. О нахождении врачей-евреев в УПА свидетельствуют и советские документы. Осенью 1944 года, по всей видимости, происходит окончательное изменение политики ОУН по отношению к евреям. 5 сентября 1944 г. командование ВО «Буг» издало приказ 11/1944, в соответствии с которым с евреями, как и с прочими народами, надо было обращаться как с национальными меньшинствамиMotyka G. Op. cit. S. 296.. Завоевание советскими войсками Западной Украины положило конец нацистскому геноциду евреев. Евреи, которые до войны были одним из самых многочисленных народов в Западной Украине, после войны практически исчезли на этой территории. С приходом советских войск отпала необходимость для евреев прятаться в лесах. Те евреи, которые там были, включая врачей и других специалистов из УПА, вернулись в города. Контакты УПА с евреями прекратились, но на бытовом уровне внутри актива УПА антисемитизм сохранялся. Отказ от антисемитских лозунгов и программное признание прав всех национальностей, включая евреев, не означало, что лидеры украинских националистов перестали быть антисемитами. Так, по показаниям Порендовского-Заболотного осенью 1945 г. в его присутствии глава политической референтуры ОУН Д. Маевский-«Тарас» заявил: «Хорошо произошло, что немцы уничтожили евреев, ибо этим ОУН избавилась одних своих врагов». Подобного рода заявления сделал осенью 1946 г. и член Провода ОУН Ярослав СтарухГДА СБУ. Ф. 13. Спр. 372. Т. 2. Арк. 198.. Таким образом, ни либерализация идеологии ОУН, ни окончание Холокоста на территории Украины не привели к полному исчезновению антиеврейских предубеждений среди рядового актива и руководства украинских националистов. Точное число жертв неизвестно. По мнению Гжегожа Мотыки, число евреев, убитых непосредственно УПА, не превышает 1-2 тысячи, при этом большая их часть погибла на Волыни в 1943 годуMotyka G. Op. cit. S. 296.. Другой польский исследователь Ева Семашко, основываясь на своём исследовании, озвучила цифру в 1200 евреев, погибших на Волыни, однако, по её мнению, действительное число евреев, убитых украинскими националистами, существенно большеSiemaszko W., Siemaszko E. Ludobójstwo dokonane przez nacjonalistów ukraińskich na ludności polskiej Wołynia 1939—1945. T. 2. Warszawa, 2008. S. 1080.. По данным израильского исследователя Арона Вайса, на Западной Украине оуновцами (и бандеровцами, и мельниковцами) уничтожено около 28 тыс. евреевЛукшиц Юрий ОУН-УПА. Факты и мифы. Расследование Упа и еврейское население. УПА и чешское население Спорным вопросом является взаимоотношения украинских националистов и чехов. В литературе они часто приводятся как образец возможного варианта национальных отношений между ОУН и другими народами в случае уважительного отношения последних к украинскому национальному движению. Известно, что отношения между украинцами и другими народами на Волыни (где имелись чешские колонии) во время войны не достигали такого уровня напряженности, как взаимоотношения с полякамиMotyka G. Op. cit. S. 283—284.. На подконтрольных УПА территориях, одновременно с раздачей польской земли крестьянам, украинское командование разрешало чехам наряду с остальным национальными меньшинствами создавать школы со своим языком обучения, где украинский был бы лишь одним из предметовЦДАВОУ. Ф. 3836. Оп. 1. Спр. 18. Арк. 3. Однако и здесь не все просто. Глава Рейхскомиссариата «Украина» Эрих Кох отмечал в своём сообщении Альфреду Розенбергу, что украинские националисты уничтожают не только польское, но и чешское населениеBerkhoff K. C. Op. cit. P. 287.. По подсчётам некоторых польских историков, всего во время Второй мировой войны боевиками УПА было убито более 300 волынских чеховSiemaszko W., Siemaszko E. Ludobójstwo dokonane przez nacjonalistów ukraińskich na ludności polskiej Wołynia 1939—1945. T. 1. Warszawa, 2008. S. 1079—181; Válečné ozvěny: Banderovci Banderovci / Aleš Koudela. Česko. Ceskatelevize, 2010. 57 min.: фильм // http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=js8tAUlzzzE&feature=related (9.07.2011).. И действительно, по показаниям одного из сотрудников СБ-ОУН, среди народов, которые глава СБ Ровенского района «Макар» назвал врагами, подлежащими уничтожению, были и чехиГАРФ. Ф. Р-9478. Оп. 1. Д. 133. Л. 85.. Однако, каких-либо директив, исходивших из ЦП ОУН-Б или ОУН-Б на ПЗУЗ, не известно. Каких-либо античешских мотивов в периодике ОУН и УПА того времени не было. Видимо, такая античешская политика была местной политикой, возможно, инициативой «снизу», и не захватывала всей территории подконтрольной УПА. Иначе трудно объяснить, почему большинство чешского населения Западной Украины достаточно спокойно пережило Вторую мировую войну. Подавление повстанческого движения советской властью В начале 1943 перед советскими партизанами в Волынской и Ровенской областях Украины не ставилась прямая задача по уничтожению УПА/ОУН(б) — согласно письму Хрущёва в апреле 1943 основным заданием партизан была борьба с немцами. По мере того как украинские националисты (на это время кроме УПА(ОУН)Б в этих областях действовали: УПА Бульбы Боровца, которых партизаны называли «бульбовцами», и отряды ОУН (М) — Фронт Украинской Революции ФУР) стали более активно нападать на советские партизанские отряды, партизаны отвечали им тем же. В конце июля 1943 Федоров указывал «В бой с националистами не ввязываться, а когда будут мешать Вам выполнять задание — дать по зубам… Тех кто будут попадать в плен с оружием — рядовых разоружать и отправлять домой, командиров — расстреливать». По мере приближения фронта активность УПА в отношении советских партизан нарастала, они отвечали ей тем же. На 1944 год УШПР при рейдах по территории Западной Украины ставил задачу: «ведя активную борьбу против немецких оккупантов, по мере возможности вести борьбу и против националистических банд ОУН и УПА». Так на Волыни, в зоне формирования 27 пехотной партизанской дивизии Армии крайовой, советские партизаны вели совместные действия по ликвидации УПА в январе-марте 1944 г. По мере того как Красная Армия освобождала территорию Польши, присоединённую в 1939 году к УССР, активность ОУН-УПА на её тыловых коммуникациях возрастала. Просьба командующего 13-й армии генерала М.Пухова о привлечении партизан к ликвидации угроз тылу осталась без ответа. В то же время в зоне планируемого весеннего наступления против националистических формирований действовали подразделения НКВД и СМЕРШ с привлечением регулярных частей — их усилиями была фактически ликвидирована УПА-Юг. 14 февраля 1944 выходит обращение Правительства УССР «К участникам так называемых УПА и УНРА», которым в случае добровольной явки с повинной обещалась амнистия для не совершивших тяжких преступлений. А в середине марта в Ровно был создан оперативный штаб для борьбы с украинскими националистами, к этому времени в эти области были направлены 2 бригады ВВ НКВД и оперативные группы из работников НКВД и НКГБ. Из бывших партизан создано 19 опергрупп общей численностью 1581 человек. 28 марта Хрущеву сообщали что в ходе 65 операций было уничтожено 1129 участников ОУН и УПА, до 7 апреля это число возросло до 2,6 тысяч убитых и 3256 взятых в плен. Собственные потери составили 112 убитых и 90 раненых. За период с 21 по 27 апреля 1944 произошло 26 боев и боестолкновений между НКВД в ходе которых было уничтожено 2018 и захвачено в плен 1570 членов ОУН и УПА, собственные потери — 11 убитых и 46 раненых. В то же время по собственным донесениям УПА — только в одном бою (т. н. Бой под Гурбами) было уничтожено 2000 «большевиков» при собственных потерях в 200 — впрочем указывая на то, что сами обороняющиеся в панике отступили. Успехи СМЕРШа были более скромны — за апрель и 10 дней мая в ходе 545 операций было убито — только 530 участников ОУН и УПА — что не удивительно — в прифронтовой полосе ОУН и УПА соблюдало директиву ГШ УПА о глубокой конспирации. Кроме того весьма эффективными оказались меры по лишению ОУН и УПА людских ресурсов — мобилизация мужского населения, и прежде всего до 30 лет, в действующую армию. До 25 апреля 1944 было мобилизовано 170 тысяч, а до 23 сентября 525 тысяч (из них 72 тысячи поляков) проживавших в Западных областях. Попытки УПА и ОУН-СБ предотвратить мобилизацию нападая на колонны призванных и уничтожая семьи и даже целые хутора тех кто был призван в Красную Армию в ряде районов имели заметные результаты. На некоторое время эта стратегия была изменена на 180 градусов — весной 1944 ОУН-Б планировала посредством несопротивления мобилизации избавится «от нереволюционного балласта по лесам и селам» и также она планировала внедрить своих пропагандистов, которые должны были вести «соответствующую работу среди украинцев со средних и восточных земель, которых много в Красной армии». Данным планам не удалось осуществится, а части «пропагандистов» удалось дезертировать к немцам. С конца лета ОУН-Б вернулось к прежней тактике препятствования мобилизации. За период с 18 августа по 9 сентября 1944 войска охраны тыла 4-го Украинского фронта на территории Дрогобычской, Станиславской и Черновецкой областей уничтожили 1500 и захватили в плен 1900 членов различных националистических и бандитских формирований. В конце августа к «ликвидации немецко-украинских националистических банд» на официальной основе подключаются бывшие советские партизаны. 20 августа 1944 партизанская дивизия имени дважды Героя Советского Союза генерал-майора Ковпака расформировывалась и передавалась для комплектования НКВД в Западных Областях. За сентябрь 1944 ковпаковцам (насчитывавшим на 9 октября 1944 1635 человек) удалось уничтожить 981 человека и взять в плен 262 бандпособника. С 1 октября по 5 ноября уничтожили 128, взяли в плен 423 человека и захватили 231 бандпособника. Партизанские методы, допустимые на оккупированных территориях, были не столь эффективны и в ряде случаев являлись прямым нарушением советских законов, в связи с этим от их использования вскоре отказались. С момента выхода советских войск на границы СССР на них проходило восстановление пограничной службы. Пограничники с середины августа 1944 также участвовали в уничтожении националистического подполья и банд-формирований и были наиболее эффективным родом войск в этой борьбе. 9 октября 1944 по НКВД и НКГБ СССР издается приказ «Про мероприятия борьбы с ОУНовским подпольем и ликвидации вооружённых банд ОУН в западных областях СССР». В соответствии с ним западные области УССР разделялись на 2 зоны ответственности — Львовской, Станиславской, Дрогобычской и Черновецкой областью занимались наркомы НКВД УССР Рясный и НКГБ УССР Савченко и начальник пограничных войск Украинского округа Бурмака; Ровенская, Волынская и Тернопольская области были в ведении заместителей наркомов Строкача и Есипенка и начальника ВВ НКВД Украинского округа Марченкова. На 9 октября 1944 в Волынской области дислоцировалась 9 стрелковая дивизия, 1 ОСБ (отдельные стрелковые батальоны) и 1 сабельный эскадрон 18 КавПолка — общей численностью 5285 человек; в Ровенской области дислоцировались 4 стрелковых бригады общей численностью 8754 человек. В Львовской области 2 стрелковые бригады 18 КавПолк без 1 эскадрона и 2 ОСБ — всего 6525 человек. В Тарнапольской области 1 стрелковая бригада, 3 ОСБ и 3 стрелковые роты — всего 3057 человек. В Станиславской 2 ОСБ и штабные части 1 бригады — всего 1328 человек. В Черновицкой — 3 ОСБ 2-х стрелковых бригад — всего 1355 человек. Общая численность ВВ НКВД в Западных областях УССР составляла 26304 человека — что было явно недостаточно для ликвидации ОУН и УПА. Для усиления в западные области УССР приказом от 9 октября 1944 направлялись 1 ОСБ (517 чел.) 1 полк конвойных войск (1500 чел) и 1 полк по охране промпредприятий (1200 чел.) и 3 бронепоезда с десантом по 100 человек. Во Львовскую область перебрасывался 42 пограничный полк из Туркмении и 27 пограничный отряд из Молдавии. С конца лета 1944 начинают активно формироваться истребительные батальоны и отряды содействия из местного населения. До ноября было сформировано 203 истребительных батальона (27 796 бойцов) и 2997 групп содействия (27 385 членов). К концу 1944 в западных областях насчитывалось 212 истребительных батальона (23 906 бойцов) и 2 336 групп содействия (24 025 членов). В тот же период формируются и начинают действовать спецгруппы НКВД — НКГБ из добровольно сдавшихся властям или взятых в плен членов ОУН,УПА,СБ и Украинской Национальной Самообороны. В Ровенской и Волынской областях в эти отряды также включались бывшие красные партизаны из местного населения. По своему внешнему виду и вооружению, знанию местных бытовых особенностей языка и конспиративным способам действий личный состав специальных групп ничем не отличался от членов УПА, что вводило в заблуждение аппарат живой связи и главарей подполья ОУН, давало возможность участникам спецгрупп вступать с ними в непосредственный контакт. При умелой организации и управлении эти группы действовали чрезвычайно эффективно. В то же время при отсутствии должного контроля и качественной подготовки состава групп были случаи перехода на сторону ОУН или же превращение таких групп в криминальные банды. Всего по данным НКВД УССР за период с февраля по 31 декабря 1944 года было проведено 6495 операций, в которых было уничтожено 57405 человек, 50387 захвачено и задержано и 15990 явилось с повинной (данные потерь по всему националистическому подполью западной Украины). Из УССР было выслано 4744 семей (13320 человек) членов УПА и помогавших лиц. В результате операций было захвачено вооружения: 1 самолет (У-2), 1 бронемашина и 1 бронетранспортер, 35 орудий, 323 миномета, 321 станковый и 2588 ручных пулеметов, 211 ПТР, 18,6 тыс. винтовок, 4,2 тыс. автоматов и другое вооружение и снаряжение среди которого были 135 раций и 18 типографий. Потери советской стороны за тот же период убитыми и повешенными — при проведении операций и ответных акций УПА составили: сотрудники НКВД-НКГБ — 221 (37 пропали без вести или были захвачены), офицеры ВВ НКВД и Красной Армии — 157 (31), солдаты и сержанты 1880 (402), совпартактива 904 (127), местные жители — 1953 (248) и бойцов истребительных батальонов — 40 (230). Всего было зафиксировано 2903 бандпроявлений со стороны ОУН-УПА41150. Бесперспективность прямых боев и высокие потери в рядах ОУН-УПА ещё в середине ноября 1944 привели к появлению инструкции об отказе от прямых столкновений переходе ОУН-УПА к «диверсионно-террористическим акциям против советского режима». Это хоть и усложнило ликвидацию националистического подполья, но не изменило ситуацию в целом. Уже в начале февраля 1945 руководство ОУН-УПА ликвидирует высшие командные посты в подразделениях УПА (куренной и сотник) и рекомендует перейти к действиям взводами и отделениями. Отказ от активных действий, утрата многих баз и известных командиров, сокращение социальной базы и успешные действия советских войск порождали в среде ОУН-УПА настроения отчаяния, неверия и нежелание продолжать небезопасную и довольно часто голодную подпольную жизнь. В результате этого только за 1 полугодие 1945 явилось с повинной 25868 участников ОУН-УПА. Количество операций по ликвидации банд также возросло до 9.238 в результате которых было убито 34210 и захвачено 46059 участников ОУН-УПА среди которых было 1008 руководящего состава — от командира сотни и выше по УПА и от районного работника и выше по ОУН. Среди них были уничтожены — командир УПА Дмитро Клячкивский, начальник штаба УПА «Карпович», захвачены в плен — члены Центрального Провода ОУН — «Орест» и « Гарматюк» и многие другие. Среди вооружения захваченного у ОУН-УПА было 6 орудий, 125 минометов, 74 ПТР, 125 минометов, 2292 пулемета,4968 автоматов и 17030 винтовок и прочее вооружение. Основные потери ОУН-УПА понесло до мая 1945 года. Очень эффективно действовали ряд спецгрупп из бывших членов ОУН-УПА - на 26.07.1945 августа силами спецгрупп было ликвидировано 1958 членов УПА и СБ и 72 члена ОУН; захвачено живыми — 1142 УПА и СБ и 93 члена ОУН. Кроме того, ими было передано властям 211 бандпособника и 639 человек уклоняющихся от службы в Красной Армии. По состоянию на 20.04.45 в Ровенской и Черновицких областях действовало 74 группы численностью 1004 человек; на 20.06.45 во Львовской, Дрогобчской и Волынской области действовало 69 групп со 668 бойцами; в Станиславской на 20.05.45 было 11 групп с 79 бойцами; в Тернопольской на 15.05.45 действовало 2 группы с 34 бойцами. К весне 1945 о существовании подобных групп стало известно руководству ОУН-УПА — в связи с этим к июлю создание новых групп было прекращено, а существующие группы были сведены в большие отряды и действовали очень осторожно. В то же время ОУН-УПА начало подозревать настоящие отряды ОУН-УПА в том, что они — спецгруппы. Кроме того было арестовано 5717 человека и выселено за пределы УССР 5395 семей — 12773 человек. Потери советской стороны при операциях против ОУН-УПА убитыми — 692 человека (бойцов истребительных батальонов, совпартактива, офицеров, сержантов и солдат войск НКВД и сотрудников НКВД-НКГБ); в результате действий ОУН-УПА было убито 4013 и уведено 1209 человек — преимущественно местных жителей. Всего за 1 половину 1945 было зарегистрировано 2207 (629 во Львовской области) бандпроявлений, 11 из которых были нападения на райцентры. В результате существенного сокращения численного состава УПА к лету 1945 в ней были ликвидированы многие службы (жандармерия, мобслужба и ряд других) функции которых были частично переданы «гражданскому» подполью и СБ, уцелевшие отряды были из «военных округов» переименованы и группы и фактически подчинены региональному подполью ОУН. За второе полугодие советской стороной (по данным НКВД УССР) было уничтожено 11698 и захвачено 14339 участников ОУН и УПА ещё 8227 явилось с повинной. Из УССР было выслано 1998 семей (4724 человека). Зимой 1945-46 годов проводилась крупная операция по ликвидации остатков отрядов УПА и подполья ОУН в которой были задействованы силы Прикарпатского и Львовского ВО. Их подразделения были размещены гарнизонами в селах, не допуская беспрепятственного перемещения подразделений ОУН-УПА и их снабжения местными жителями, в то время как оперативные группы НКВД-НКГБ совместно с ВВ НКВД преследовали и уничтожали вынужденные перемещаться группы ОУН и УПА. Эта тактика дала заметные результаты. Так в сообщении ОУН по Карпатскому краю указывалось что после ударов зимой-весной УПА «перестала существовать как боевая единица». Не лучшее было положение и в других регионах. Уже в июле 1946 выходит обращение Головной Команды УПА в котором указывается на завершение «широкой повстанческой борьбы» и переход к «подпольно-конспиративной деятельности». Ликвидация весной НКВД и формирование новых структур МВД и МГБ негативно отразились на эффективности действий против подполья ОУН, только в августе 1944 был отмечен переход ОУН-УПА к индивидуальному террору и действий мелкими группами. Негативной отмечалась и атмосфера «самоуспокоенности воцарившаяся после ликвидации основных сил ОУН-УПА». Как показали дальнейшие события ошибкой стала передача основных задач по ликвидации ОУН-УПА ещё не готовому к этому МГБ УССР. В 1946 было зарегистрировано 1619 акций со стороны ОУН-УПА, из которых 78 — нападения на сотрудников МВД и МГБ. Было депортировано 2612 семей бандитов и бандпособников — 6350 человек. 1947 стал последним годом для ОУН и УПА на территории Польши — переселение украинского населения и высокая активность польских органов правопорядка вынудило остатки УПА и подполья ОУН пробираться на Запад наиболее безопасным путём — через Чехословакию. Из полутора-двух тысяч членов «Закерзонской» УПА, проходивших маршрут в несколько этапов отрядами, состоящими из нескольких сотен бойцов, до цели смогли добраться всего немногим более ста человек. На территории западных областей УССР общая численность оставшихся на свободе членов УПА была значительно ниже численности подполья ОУН. 30 мая 1947 Шухевич издает распоряжение об объединении УПА и вооружённого подполья ОУН. Тем же числом датирован и указ УГВР об установлении официального дня празднования «основания» УПА — 14 октября 1942 года. Официально УГВР «временно» прекращает деятельность структур УПА 3 сентября 1949 года. Пытаясь ликвидировать повстанческое движение и подорвать его социальную базу, партийные и государственные органы УССР предлагали рядовым участникам ОУН-УПА (в том числе тем, кто просто скрывался в лесах от мобилизации) и их добровольным помощникам амнистию в случае сдачи. С февраля 1944 по июль 1945 года этими предложениями воспользовалась 41 тыс. повстанцев, из которых 17 тыс. подверглось судебному преследованию, что впоследствии снизило эффективность этой меры. После детального рассмотрения партийными и советскими органами дел повстанцев, принявших амнистию, многих из них переселяли на восток, в промышленные районы Украины. Всего за 1944-49 годы для участников ОУН-УПА было провозглашено 6 амнистий. В 1950 году был уничтожен лидер УПА Роман Шухевич. 3 марта 1950 года была арестована связная Дарья Гусяк (псевдоним «Дарка», «Нуся»). С помощью внутрикамерного внедрения агента МГБ «Роза» удалось узнать точный адрес, по которому находилась другая помощница Шухевича. 5 марта сотрудники МГБ во главе с Павлом Судоплатовым установили, что Шухевич находится в помещении кооперативной лавки в селе Белогорща под Львовом. Как пишет в своих мемуарах Павел Судоплатов, генерал МГБ «Дроздов потребовал от Шухевича сложить оружие — в этом случае ему гарантировали жизнь. В ответ прозвучала автоматная очередь. Шухевич, пытаясь прорвать кольцо окружения, бросил из укрытия две ручные гранаты. Завязалась перестрелка, в результате которой Шухевич был убит». Последним повстанцем называл себя Илья Оберишин, который провёл сорок лет на нелегальном положении и покинул лес только в 1991 году, после обретения Украиной независимости. Просчёты советских властей при ликвидации ОУН-УПА На первом этапе ликвидации националистического подполья основными просчётами указывались — недооценка его распространенности и подготовленности к действиям советской стороны, недостаточная численность задействованных сил и их техническая оснащенность и мобильность. По мере привлечения большего количества сил (с осени 1944) указывалась слабость координации между различными структурами, слабость агентурной и разведывательной сети. После ликвидации крупных и средних соединений (зима-весна 1945) ликвидация мелких не была поставлена должным образом, привлекаемые к операциям силы часто были хуже вооружены, чем их оппоненты (винтовки против автоматов и пулеметов) все та же слабая координация между разными структурами приводила к неразберихи и в ряде случаев к стрельбе «по своим». После ликвидации мелких подразделений (зимой-весной 1946) не была налажена работа по нейтрализации групп и одиночек. Реорганизация НКВД весной 1946 и передача большей части функций в МГБ негативно сказалась на качестве оперативной работы. Реакция на смену тактики националистического подполья была запоздалой. Слабое руководство низовым звеном работы и отсутствие разумной инициативы привело с застою в результативности операций. После освобождения земель Западной Украины, из бывших членов ОУН — УПА, бывших партизан-ковпаковцев и сотрудников госбезопасности были созданы спецгруппы. Боевики получали задание проникать в подполье или в подразделения УПА для физического уничтожения или компрометации командования ОУН — УПА и разложения подпольных формирований изнутри. Нередко они действовали таким образом, чтобы в этом подозревались отряды ОУН — УПА. Действия таких спецгрупп зачастую сопровождалось многочисленными нарушениями законности и преступлениями против непричастных местных жителей, что не придавало особого успеха в деле ликвидации данной структуры. И множество жертв среди местного и прибывшего из других регионов Советского Союза для восстановления страны после Второй Мировой войны населения следует отнести к действиям данных лже-УПА отрядов. Данная доктрина использовалась для дискредитации Украинской Повстанческой Армии как среди местного населения, так и среди всего населения Советского Союза. Впрочем, на превышение этими отрядами служебных полномочий не раз обращали внимание, в частности военный прокурор войск МВД Украинского округа Г.Кошарский в докладной записке Никите Хрущеву указывал на факты нарушений законности спецгруппами МГБ. Уже через неделю после получения докладной записки Кошарского ему поручили тщательно расследовать все факты грубого нарушения советской законности и виновных, допустивших их, строго наказать. Некоторое представление о количестве такого рода злоупотреблений и преступлений может дать статистика, за 11 месяцев 1945 года военными трибуналами западных областей УССР было рассмотрено 237 дел о «нарушения революционной законности». Были осуждены 326 работников органов НКГБ и НКВД. На заседании ЦК КПУ в начале лета 1953 года отмечались такие недостатки, повлекшие за собой отсутствие полной ликвидации националистического подполья: По силовым ведомствам (НКВД-МВД НКГБ-МГБ): «Увлечение массовыми войсковыми операциями, упадок агентурно-чекисткой работы, упущение момента, когда войсковые операции, необходимые и полезные в период освобождения, стали фактором, который по сути раздражал население и по сути действовал на руку врагам. Без внимания и контроля осталась база поддержки подполья, состоявшая из родственников осужденных и уничтоженных участников подполья и тех, кто легализировался и явился с повинной.» По партийно-организационной линии: В результате слабой работы местных партийных и советских органов и недостаточного руководства со стороны ЦК КПУ привели к тому, что среди значительной части населения западных областей существует недовольство хозяйственными, политическими и культурными мероприятиями, которые осуществляются на местах. Недостаточное вовлечение местного населения в различные сферы социальной жизни, где были представлены преимущественно выходцы из восточной Украины и других республик СССР. Указывалось также на то, что борьба с националистическим подпольем часто велась путём массовых репрессий и чексистско-войсковых операций, а применение репрессий вызывало недовольство населения и вредило делу борьбы с националистами.157 Отношение к ОУН-УПА в современной Украине Статус УПА Проблема ОУН-УПА относится к дискуссионным темам украинского общества, точка зрения на протяжении всех лет независимости страны колеблется между позитивным (борцы за независимость, Герои Украины) и негативным (немецкие коллаборанты, предатели Украины). Их оценка часто опирается на пропагандистские штампы обеих сторон. Вопрос об официальном признании УПА воюющей стороной во Второй мировой войне и предоставлении ветеранам льгот на государственном уровне до сих пор остаются нерешёнными: * Сторонники героизации уповцев утверждают, что последние вели чуть ли не "настоящую кровопролитную войну с вермахтом и его союзниками", не сотрудничали с нацистским режимом, не убивали мирное население, что не соответствует действительности. В связи с этим актуальной есть тема "отбеливания" страниц УПА-ОУН, распространение дезинформации, например: цитаты Шарля де Голля, Эриха Коха и Эрнесто Че Гевары, смерть Виктора Лютце, послевоенная чистка архивов, преувеличение и приукрашивание масштабов деятельности. Создаётся картина, что во времена Великой Отечественной войны были только два врага — Третий Рейх и ОУН-УПА. * Противники героизации ОУН-УПА наступают на те же грабли, что и приверженцы. Идеализация Советского Союза автоматически ставит под удар всё, что не вкладывается в эти рамки, и вызывает малообоснованную критику. При этом умалчивается о преступлениях советского режима, который в довоенном периоде (1930-ые годы) представлял собой жестокую тоталитарную машину, унёсшую жизни нескольких миллионов человек. Повторяются мифы о Романе Шухевиче, которого якобы сам Гитлер наградил двумя нацистскими крестами, о украинском следе в Хатыни, о том, что уповцы немцев не убивали, а только "стреляли в спину советским воинам-освободителям" и терроризировали мирное население, и о том, что ОУН-УПА осудил Нюрнберг (не соответствует действительности). Впрочем, не смотря на бескомпромиссные споры историков Украины, решением Верховного Суда Российской Федерации от 17.11.2014 Украинская повстанческая армия была признана экстремистской организацией и её деятельность запрещена на территории Российской Федерации. А в 2016 году парламент Польши квалифицировал действия солдат УПА против польского населения как геноцид. Воинская присяга thumb|left|Текст присяги. Текст присяги был официально утверждён УГОР и введён приказом 19 июля 1944 года. Оружие УПА, как и любое повстанческое движение, испытывало тяжелую нехватку оружия. Все имевшиеся на его вооружении образцы были трофейными, и, несмотря на различного рода пропаганду и спекуляции, не было зарегистрировано ни одной централизованной передачи оружия подпольщикам УПА со стороны Германии. Вместе с тем, имеются документы, свидетельствующие о том, что несколько подобных случаев имелось со стороны Венгрии, с которой командование УПА заключила своеобразный договор: в обмен на поставки оружия, украинские националисты отказывались от претензий на Карпатскую Украину (современная Закарпатская область). Арсенал УПА, в силу специфики организации и тактики движения, состоял из легкого оружия, для обслуживания которого было достаточно одного человека. Условно такое оружие можно поделить на следующие категории: *Винтовки и карабины (российские системы Мосина и самозарядная винтовка СВТ-40, немецкие системы Маузера и самозарядная винтовка конструкции Вальтера, венгерский М-43 и другие); *Пистолеты-пулеметы (советские ППШ-41, ППС-43, немецкие MP-35 и MP-40, венгерский 39М); *Ручные пулеметы (русский ДП-27 системы Дехтярова, немецкий MG-34), венгерский 31М "Солотурн"); *Револьверы и пистолеты (русский револьвер системы Нагана и пистолет ТТ, немецкие Маузер С96 и Люгер); *Ручные гранаты (русский РГ-42, Ф-1; немецкая M-24 и M-39); *Холодное оружие (разнообразные кинжалы и ножи, часто самодельные). Встречалось среди бойцов УПА и такие новинки вооружения, как StG-44, которые были выпущены только в 1944 г. в ограниченном количестве и использовались исключительно элитными отрядами вермахта и войск СС. Примечательно, что до 1944 г., когда Западная Украина была оккупирована нацистской Германией, в арсенале УПА доминировало оружие немецкого производства, после 1944 г., когда на эти земли приходит СССР — начинает доминировать советское оружие. Помимо личного оружия, в УПА применяли в небольших количествах и артиллерию. Отдельные подразделения имели по одной-две пушки калибра 36 - 37 мм (Pak 35/36, 37-мм противотанковая пушка Бофорс), иногда — батареи из двух-трех 76-мм пушек (Ф-22, УСВ, ЗИС-3, Pak 36(r)), усиленных тяжелыми пулемётами. Но самыми распространенными в украинском подполье были 50-120 мм минометы (50-мм ротные миномёты образца 1938 и 1940 годов, 50-мм ротный миномёт образца 1941 года, 50-мм ротный миномёт образца 1941 года, 120-мм полковой миномёт образца 1938 года, 120-мм полковой миномёт образца 1943 года). Бронетехника и авиация, не смотря на то, что захватывалась в качестве трофеев, не имела массового применения (в случае с авиацией — вообще применения как такового), ввиду отсутствия топлива, необходимых запчастей и соответствующих кадров для починки и управления указанными боевыми машинами. Танки thumb|left|Самодельный танк УПА на базе тягача [[СТЗ-5 и корпуса Т-26, Купычев, декабрь 1943 г.]]Как партизанское иррегулярное движение, УПА не имело в своем распоряжении большого количества боевой техники. Однако в архивных документах упоминаются несколько случаев применения Украинской повстанческой армией танков. Так например, 8 октября 1943 г. во время боя с немцами на дороге Рафаловка - Владимирец (Ровненская область, Украина) украинские националисты завладели одним трофейным немецким танком. В декабре 1943 г., во время нападения подразделения УПА на село Купычев (Волынская область, Украина), поляки захватили самодельный танк бандеровцев, который был создан на базе тягача СТЗ-5 и корпуса Т-26. Вот что об этом танке из Купычева писал член ОУН Петр Мартынюк: В воспоминаниях Г. Коханской есть упоминание о том, что повстанцы пустили под откос целый эшелон немецких танков "Тигр", который шел через г. Доминополь (Волынская область). Один танк, единственный из всей колоны, который был пригоден для боя — у него были повреждены только гусеницы и траки — был перемещен с помощью пяти лошадей от железной дороги до опушки леса на въезде в Доминополь. Там "Тигра" замаскировали и закопали почти наполовину в землю, а его пушку направили на переправу. Впрочем, достоверность данного эпизода под вопросом: пять лошадей не смогли бы переместить "Тигр", плюс судьба практически всех танков данного типа детально исследована специалистами. Возможно, что описанные выше события достоверны, только лишь с той оговоркой, что танки в эшелоне были не "Тиграми", а, к примеру, PzKpfw IV или PzKpfw III. В 1943 г. на Волыни подразделениями УПА использовался легкий венгерский танк, о чем упоминается в книге Гржегожа Мотыки. В краеведческом музее в Луцке (Волынская область, Украина) также есть танк (предположительно, марки "Рено"), который вроде как использовался УПА. Летом 1943 года командир соединения партизанских отрядов особого назначения ГРУ ГШ РККА А. Бринский доносил об УПА: Достоверно известно о том, что 3 танка имелось в сотне Макара "Кары" Мельника, один из которых был подбит 24 декабря 1943 года в селе Великие Цепцевичи (Ровненская область) во время атаки на венгров. Оставшиеся 2 танка были захвачены красными партизанами 5 января 1944 г. В марте 1944 г. украинские повстанцы в районе Богородчан (Ивано-Франковская область, Украина) захватили 1 советский танк. Еще один советский танк (Т-34) был захвачен бойцами УПА в районе г. Вишневец (Тернопольская область, Украина) в апреле 1944 г. Встречались и другие подобные сообщения, например о том, что "подразделения Энея в Пустомидских лесах округа Ровно приняли бой с танковыми частями НКВД, разбили их и захватили несколько танков", однако достоверность описанных в них событий вызывает большое подозрение. В докладной записке "О результатах борьбы с бандитизмом на территории западных районов Львовской обл. за период с 22 августа по 7 сентября 1944 г." говорилось о захвате у повстанцев трофейного бронетранспортера Universal Carrier Mk.1, которые имелись в мотоциклетных полках КА. 16 августа 1944 г. произошел бой между сотней УПА-Запад "Сероманцы" и войсками НКВД на хуторе Романы около райцентра Магеров (Львовская область, Украина), в результате которого повстанцы завладели одним вражеским танком, из которого вечером обстреляли райцентр. В повстанческих мемуарах за 4 сентября 1944 года вспоминается о бое с полком СС около Лыкошина (Холмщина) 18 июля 1944 года, во время которого повстанцы овладели 4 вражескими танками, которые затем были использованы в бою с немецкими танковыми соединениями. В документах польского подполья также упоминается про бой украинцев с немцами в районе горы Лопата (недалеко от г. Сколе, Львовская область, Украина), который произошел в 1944 году и в результате которого немцы захватили у бойцов УПА 2 трофейных танка. В 1945 г., в битве с советскими партизанами около с. Ходачков (Тернопольская область, Украина) Роман "Довбуш" Лилик захватил "панцирный автомобиль". По воспоминаниям Василия Кука, для борьбы с танками противника подразделения УПА использовали трофейные панцерфаусты. Однако подбив из такого орудия вражеский танк, он становился неисправным и непригодным для дальнейшего использования подразделениями Украинской повстанческой армии. Вероятнее всего, после такого подбития с танков могли сниматься орудия, которые переделывались для использования в пехотном строю — подобные упоминания встречаются в документах. Так что все вышеуказанные сообщения о том, что УПА захватила тот или иной танк еще не говорит о том, что в дальнейшем этот танк мог ними использоваться именно как настоящий исправный боевой танк. Униформа В 1940 году, во время начала подготовки к созданию собственных вооруженных сил, Революционный Провид ОУН рассматривал и вопрос о введении в ней униформы. На одном из заседаний референт отдела пропаганды Ленковский С. подал проект униформы и знаков различия, в разработке которого активное участие примимали Козак Е. и художники Семкив, Лепкий Л., Дядинюк С., Черешневский М. и Чирский М. Среди прочего были предложены образцы упрощенных "зубчаток" — нашивок на воротник, которые использовались в Украинской Галицкой Армии. Они имели различный цвет для каждого рода войск: *синий — для пехоты; *желтый — для кавалерии; *красный — для артиллерии; *белый — для авиации; *черный — для технических частей. thumb|Форма солдата УПА с мазепинкой.Также были предложены варианты шапок-мазепинок с кокардами-трезубами. Однако, из-за объективных причин эти проекты так и не были претворены в жизнь, а были лишь частично реализованы в униформе украинской полиции в Генеральной губернии, которая имела красные "зубчатки" на воротниках. В 1941 году были разработаны Инструкции Революционного Провида ОУН для актива в Украине на период войны. В разделе "Военные инструкции" были указания и относительно униформы повстанческих отрядов: с самого начала их организации необходимо было стараться однообразно обеспечить обмундированием отдельные подразделения в захваченную советскую униформу, а при ее отсутствии — в гражданскую одежду. Для ношения на левом рукаве необходимо было изготовить сине-желтую повязку шириной 10 - 15 сантиметров. Воины отдельных подразделений, по возможности, должны были иметь и одинаковые головные уборы — шапки или перекрашенные советские каски. Инструкциями также были предусмотрены и специальные знаки различия для старшин и подстаршин: первым необходимо было иметь обшитый белым полотном левый угол воротника, вторые на воротнике нашивали белый "пасок". С началом Великой отечественной войны 1941 года были созданы отряды Украинской Национальной Революционной Армии, которые использовали трофейную униформу со складов, оставленных отступающей Красной армией. Повстанцы изменяли внешний вид захваченной униформы, нашивая желто-голубые петлицы на воротник, которые не использовались в то время красноармейцами. Также повстанцы носили шапки-мазепинки, красноармейские каски с нарисованным тризубом и повязки, изготовленные в национальных цветах. В то же время появляется головной убор очень характерного вида, получивший название "петлюровка". Она шилась в форме фуражки, однако околыш делали таким образом, что он имел отвороты с V-образным вырезом спереди, как у "мазепинки". Петлюровки шились из ткани синего или зеленого цвета, а верх, околыш и подбородный шнур обшивали каймой желтого или голубого цвета. Воины созданных во многих районах "Сечей", а также частей в Ровно и Луцке, также имели униформу с разнообразными отличиями синего и желтого цвета и тризубами. Проекты униформы и знаков отличия разрабатывались на местном уровне и не утверждались ни украинскими, ни немецкими властями. Такая инициатива была вынужденной, так как даже временно украинские повстанцы не хотели оставаться без униформы, и всегда верили, что национальная армия будет создана и у нее будет собственная униформа. Однако определенная традиционность в украинской униформе и знаках отличия начала 1940-х годов уже сложилась и со временем появилась в Украинской Повстанческой Армии. thumb|left|Боец УПА в петлюровке.После начала официального создания подразделений Повстанческой Армии возникла необходимость в их материально-техническом обеспечении, но в условиях, в которых предстояло действовать подпольной армии, сделать это было нелегко. Единой униформы тогда не существовало, так как не существовало условий для ее массового изготовления. В начальный период использовались хозяйственные запасы ОУН, но основным источником их пополнения стало украинское население. В дальнейшем, для решения бытовых проблем, была создана сеть мелких предприятий для изготовления всего необходимого, в том числе и униформы. Изготовление униформы и обуви оплачивалось, в основном, продуктами питания и солью. Маленькие предприятия не могли справиться с необходимыми объемами, поэтому военной одежды и обуви постоянно не хватало. С началом активных боевых действий против немецких войск стали проводиться целенаправленные акции по захвату оружия и одежды со складов и транспортов, которые направлялись на фронт, но в большинстве случаев униформа захватывалась, все таки, в бою. Определенное однообразие в униформе было желательным, поэтому отдельные отделы пытались подбирать или немецкую, или советскую униформу. Однако большинство мундиров были изготовлены из крашенного домашнего полотна. Эти-то мундиры и стали считаться официально установленной униформой УПА. В воспоминаниях современников можно найти многочисленные свидетельства об униформе УПА. "С Полесья приехал мужчина поздней осенью 1943 года. На нем был тогда повстанческий мундир. Блуза и брюки из серого сельского сукна, пошитые по одному образцу на подпольных швейных станках. Блуза имела четыре кармана, застегивалась под шею, имела воротник. Пуговицы были изготовлены в наших мастерских, так как на каждой был тризуб. Шапки тогда уже носили зимние. Плащей однородных еще не имели, большинство были немецкими." "В июне 1945 года сотенный Дидык собрал все подотделы и мы стали лагерем на горе Лопинник над селом Лопьянка. Там были проведены серьезные мероприятия, чтобы одеть нашу сотню. Мундиры мы шили из конопляного полотна. В них мы были похожи немного на солдат, немного на моряков. Красить полотно нам было нечем, однако мы нашли выход. В горах росло большое количество черных ягод. Стрельцы качались по ним и за несколько минут наши мундиры напоминали немецкие маскировочные халаты." Таким образом, уже летом 1943 года сложился определенный внешний вид воинов УПА, которые имели частично гражданскую одежду, советскую униформу, полицейские мундиры и полотняные мундиры с мазепинками, петлюровками, тризубами на них и на пряжках ремней. Позже широко использовались также трофейные польские, немецкие, венгерские, чешские, словацкие, румынские, итальянские, а иногда даже английские и американские униформы. Трофейные головные уборы легко перешивались на мазепинки, а советские — на петлюровки. Обувь — ботинки и сапоги — также часто добывались в бою, но во многих сотнях были и свои сапожники, что использовали для пошива шкуры с подпольных скотобоен. В декабре 1943 года в отделы УПА начали поступать белые маскировочные халаты, которые шились специально для повстанцев и были признаны очень практичными маскировочными средствами. В начале 1944 года на Волыни в ходе одного из боев с повстанцами УПА советскими партизанами был захвачен проект униформы и знаков отличия "лесной армии". thumb|Так должна была выглядеть единая форма солдат УПА.Создан этот проект был, скорее всего, в конце 1943 - начале 1944 года и может рассматриваться как один из этапов на пути преобразования повстанческих сил в ядро регулярной армии будущего Украинского Государства. Введение системы воинских званий и их отличий должно было усилить дисциплину и организованность в УПА, приблизить ее к общевоинской структуре. Данный проект предусматривал покрой обмундирования по немецкому образцу. Вводилась полотняная блуза защитного цвета, имевшая накладные карманы со складками и пристегивавшиеся манжеты с черной материи на рукавах. Старшинская блуза, имевшая два боковых и два нагрудных кармана, должна была носиться навыпуск, а все остальные — подстаршинские и казацкие — только с двумя нагрудными карманами, заправлялись в брюки. Под блузой разрешалось носить гражданскую одежду. Брюки "комбинезонного" типа предусматривалось шить с двумя прорезными вертикальными боковыми и двумя накладными задними карманами с клапанами и с завязками внизу. Головным убором должна была служить полевая шапка-пилотка, так называемый "пирожок" — с белого полотна или черного сукна. Спереди на ней должна была крепиться металлическая выпуклая кокарда желтого цвета с тризубом, а с левого бока — треугольная белая матерчатая нашивка с изображением головы тура (для подразделений Полесья). В проекте также есть изображения погон и петлиц на воротник. В оформлении старшинских погон видно польское влияние в использовании нашивок характерной формы. Кроме того, для изображения званий от подхорунжего до генерал-полковника планировалось использование расшитых белыми нитками восьмилучевых звезд. Погоны с черного сукна с нашивками с белой ткани и звездочками должны были пристегиваться к блузе с помощью хлястика и пуговицы, обтянутой белой тканью. Петлицы четырехугольной формы с черной ткани предназначались для различия казаков и подстаршин, такие же, но обшитые с двух боков белой лентой — для старшин, а голубой щиток с расшитым золотой нитью трезубом и венком — был знаком отличия генералов. Воинские звания в проекте базировались на системе, введенной в армиях украинских национально-республиканских государственных объединений 1917 - 1920 годов. Звание "казак" свидетельствует о принадлежности этих эскизов волынско-полесским подразделениям УПА, так как в группе УПА-Запад в Галичине было соответствующее звание "стрелец". Исходя из того, что УПА так и не получила полной униформы, функции отличий были возложены на некоторые характерные элементы одежды повстанцев. В первую очередь это касается головных уборов — мазепинок и петлюровок, которые были ярким признаком принадлежности только к частям украинской армии. На них в обязательном порядке крепились украинские знаки отличия в виде разного вида тризубов: некоторые имели кокарды, применявшиеся еще в 1918 - 1921 годах, другие носили образцы, изготовленные для украинской вспомогательной полиции в Генеральной Губернии. Однако, в большинстве случаев, повстанцы сами изготовляли отличия с трезубами из любого подручного материала — гильз, жесть, пластик, дерево, ткань. Другим характерным отличием, подтверждавшим принадлежность к УПА, были кожаные ремни с тризубами на пряжках. Впервые они появились на униформе украинской полиции Генерал-Губернаторства в 1940 - 1941 годах, а в Повстанческой Армии начали использоваться уже с первых месяцев ее существования. Пряжки на ремнях также были разными: одни были переделаны из пряжек иностранных армий (из немецких в частности), другие вырезались из артиллерийских латунных гильз или отливались из металла. Основа знаков отличия изготавливалась из черной ткани, сами знаки — из красной. Начальники штабов, инспектора, начальники отделов и сотрудники штабов носили знаки желтого цвета. В приказе отмечалось, что при одинаковом функциональном старшинстве старшим считался тот, у кого была нашивка желтого цвета. Погоны ypa44.jpg|Старший казак. ypa45.jpg|Роевой. ypa46.jpg|Чотовый. ypa47.jpg|Бунчужный. ypa48.jpg|Подхорунжий. ypa51.jpg|Хорунжий. ypa50.jpg|Поручик. ypa49.jpg|Сотник. ypa54.jpg|Майор. ypa53.jpg|Подполковник. ypa52.jpg|Полковник. ypa57.jpg|Генерал-хорунжий. ypa55.jpg|Генерал-майор. ypa56.jpg|Генерал-полковник. Галерея 623249934.jpg a20f7ff8701aedced461df64413f1a43bb33abed.jpg OKC3SHtwn 0.jpg 64b646d-2.jpg|Повстанцы и девушка. Слева — Мирослав Симчич. 24254.jpg|Бойцы сотни "Львы" в трофейной немецкой форме с собакой. Y dc19d1de.jpg 22261445.jpg Banderovcy Kult 09 06.jpg 22261706.jpg Ifkfi.jpg|Санитарная палатка УПА в лесу. Forma-voina-UPA.jpg|Форма офицера УПА (английского кроя). Uniforms 02.jpg Img 136357 32784.jpg Gkfrfn EGF.jpg|Один из плакатов Украинской повстанческой армии. kokardu_4.jpg|Примеры самодельных кокард. ypa17.jpg|Классическая кокарда. ypa20.jpg|Ещё один вариант кокарды (эмблема на ней ныне используется "Правым сектором"). Dbls ghz;tr.jpg|Некоторые виды пряжек УПА. 14179_original.jpg|Немецкие пряжки легко переделывались под украинские. 2997998b.jpg|Ремень с цельной пряжкой. EGF.jpg|Проект формы. Погоны УПА.jpg|Проект погон и знаков различия. Gtnkbws EGF.jpg|Проект петлиц УПА. Интересные факты *Флаг УПА использовался в качестве эмблемы "Правого сектора" — организацией националистического толка современной Украины, сыгравшей ключевую роль в Евромайдане и в дальнейших политических событий. Красно-черное знамя вообще популярно в любых украинских националистических движениях. *Подобно тому, как ассоциируется сине-желтый флаг Украины с небом и пшеничным полем, была придумана ассоциация и с красно-черным флагом УПА: если над пшеничным полем заходит солнце, то поле чернеет, а небо над ним приобретает красноватый оттенок. Таким образом флаг УПА — это флаг Украины на закате. *В апреле 2015 г. появилась информация об организации "Украинская повстанческая армия", которая взяла на себя ответственность за убийства пророссийских политиков Украины: Чечетова, Пеклушенко, Мельника, Калашникова и Бузины. Примечательно то, что первые трое погибли в результате самоубийства (или его инсценировки). Статьи на форумах *http://www.ucrainarma.org/fotorekonstrukcija/strilci-ukraїnskoї-povstanchoї-armiї-upa-zaxid.html *https://reibert.info/threads/byli-li-v-upa-tanki.346975/ *НКВД против УПА *https://dic.academic.ru/dic.nsf/ruwiki/24524 *Німецькі матеріали про УПА *Terrorists or National Heroes? Politics of the OUN and the UPA in Ukraine Литература * Сергей Зверев Логово проклятых * Виталий Масловский С кем и против кого воевали украинские националисты в годы Второй мировой войны * Олег Росов «Герої» наизнанку * Александр Север КГБ против ОУН. Убийство Бандеры * Алексей Баканов Ни кацапа, ни жида, ни ляха * Николай Лузан Drang nach Osten. Натиск на Восток * Владимир Косык Україна і Німеччина у Другій світовій війні Ссылки uk:Українська повстанська армія Категория:Воины Категория:Воины Второй Мировой Войны Категория:Воины эпохи Холодной Войны Категория:Воины XX века Категория:Воины Европы‎ Категория:Воины Украины Категория:Партизаны